Rave : 30 Prompts
by schyra
Summary: Completed over a number of years. Warning: May contain pairings/stuff you may not like. Varying degrees of randomness. Most are AUs. Edit: It's been a long time coming. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** 001 - Evidence

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Lucia/Haru (like I usually do)

**Warnings:** ...Vague.

**Summary:** By the stains on your hands, and the blood on your lips.

**Author's Note:** Bahahahahha. Arghs.

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**001 - Evidence**

_By the stains on your hands, and the blood on your lips._

He thinks it is normal.

No, he doesn't.

We know it is wrong. By others' standards, it is wrong. But we don't care. It is an endless waltz, a terrifying, beautiful, haunting one. Who will live, and who will die? Who will I tear up into shreds?

We know that when we meet, we will come together with a clash, all flickering sight and quick movements. We will live in the rush of the moment.

A battle of titans.

Nobody is any the wiser. Our marks, our wounds... they are contorted by our hate and have different meanings in their eyes.

A kiss of love is a clash of teeth, an impassioned cry is a howl of agony. A caress is a blow, and a whispered word is a screamed insult.

The evidence covers itself.

And when it is over, always too soon, he will leave with pride and arrogance, and I will leave with a burning rage and a waylaid compass. Everyone will think it's the same. Everyone will think it is simple rivalry.

Nobody can ever find out. Our little, deadly dance.

Spiraling, spiraling, digging ourselves deeper.

We know it is a sin, but we cannot stop.

- - -

**END.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** 002 – I'm Here

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairing/Characters:** Cattleya, Haru

**Warnings:** ...Vague.

**Summary:** He wakes up screaming

**Author's Note:** Bahahahahha. Arghs.

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**002 – I'm Here**

_He wakes up screaming._

Cattleya rushes into the room, nightgown fluttering against her legs, in a panic.

On the bed, her little brother howls and screams. He tosses, caught in the sheets. He's scared. He's afraid. He's wild and confused. He tears at his eyes.

In a second she is by his side, comforting, soothing. _'Hush, hush,'_ she says, holding him in her arms and pulling him close. He buries his head in the crook of her neck, recognizing her familiar scent, and clings to her like a lifeline. Slowly, he stops screaming. Gradually, he begins to calm down.

She rubs his back and begins to hum a lullaby.

_'The water is wide, I cannot get over..'_

He sobs and hiccups, held tight. He has woken her in the night with a frightful screaming. Again. He apologizes. She holds him, and can do nothing but wonder what sort of nightmares, into what depth of darkness, her brother plunges into in his sleep.

- - -

**END.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** 003 – Funeral

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Cattleya, Haru

**Warnings:** ...Vague.

**Summary:** The dark, damp earth and the quiet rumble of the sky.

**Author's Note:** Bahahahahha. Arghs. I HAD TO REWRITE THIS ONE GODDAMN IT. A

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**003 – Funeral**

_The dark, damp earth and the quiet rumble of the sky._

It is his mother's funeral and he is dead.

The feeling of dying.

He remembers being dumb, mute, deaf. The cold and clamminess, and the feeling of being numb.

Genma had placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to give some comfort. It felt strange. It confused him. He did not know what to do with it. Now, what was to be done?

It was on everybody's shoulders and lips. He understood by their whispers and mutterings, and didn't really : _someone had died._

Cattleya is absolutely howling. She puts her face in her hands and screams and cries and cries. She rages. She is terribly upset. She hugs Haru to her and doesn't let go. He's my brother. He's mine, we're together.

I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME.

Why won't everybody just leave us alone?

The world splintering and shattering like glass butterflies in his hands.

He is standing in the rain, and looking at the wooden coffin that encases a woman he loved. The memory of warmth, of gentle laughter and loving hands is brought to him on a breeze. The weather is solemn, gloomy. The earth is wet and dark, and the clouds lie low, heavy with clouds that sprinkle light rain over everything. It makes him want to cry.

He can't really remember her now.

He couldn't really remember her back then.

She was always vague, just a comforting scent and warmth and love, and smiles. And loneliness, and worry and being sad. People who walked away and never looked back. Cattleya's tears in the rain.

He remembers it as a cold memory. He treasures it, as her death becomes a part of him so deep he can't even begin to trace its roots.

He doesn't feel like crying anymore.

- - -

**END.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** 004 – Puppy Love

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Cattleya, Haru

**Warnings:** ...Vague.

**Summary:** It shouldn't have been surprising, he supposed.

**Author's Note:** Bahahahahha. Arghs. I HAD TO REWRITE THIS ONE GODDAMN IT. A

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**004 – Puppy Love**

_It shouldn't have been surprising, he supposed._

His sister is his first crush.

It shouldn't have been surprising, he supposed. Cattleya was there from the start.

She was the crux of his world, and its band aid and security-blanket. She was the one he ran to when tired. She was the one he ran to when scared. She was the one who sang him to sleep, who woke him from nightmares. She was the one who held him, loved him, raised him. She was everything.

She was like sunlight to a newly-sprouted plant.

Everything that he set his eyes upon was filtered through the light refracted from her, like a mirror. Her words were gospel. She taught him everything he knew. She was the basis of reason. Because she said so, it was. She was meaning.

She was the one who held his hand in hers, who led him into the streets of town, through the walks of life. She was the one who set him down when he got tired, and stayed by his side. She was his everything.

It shouldn't have been surprising, he supposed. Admits, a little embarrassed. More than a little filled with wonder.

He wonders if it could ever have been anyone else.

When he was twelve, he gave her a kiss on the lips. Not completely intentional, but he does it while shedding some of his childishness.

She stops, blinks, stares.

Then she smiles sadly, warmly, and holds him tight.

She was his first crush, and neither suppose they'll ever forget that.

- - -

**END.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** 005 – Gloves

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Cattleya, Haru

**Warnings:** ...Vague.

**Summary:** No, he thinks, he won't wear gloves with this one.

**Author's Note:** Bahahahahha. Arghs.

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**005 – Gloves**

_No, he thinks, he won't wear gloves with this one._

When he walks in the door, the first thought Haru has about him is, _'He's a bastard.'_

His arm around her waist, his loud, high laugh, the slick curving fringe of his hair.... it makes him sick. But Cattleya is smiling, laughing... if a little awkwardly, and nervous.

He puts up with it.

She comes home with a bruised eye and cuts on her lip and hands, limping with a sprained ankle. She smiles warmly at him, pets him on the head and says, "Don't worry." He watches anxiously as she enters her bedroom and closes the door. He waits, but she doesn't come out for a while. When she does, she is smiling brightly again.

Like nothing happened.

The third time she comes home, bruised, cut and bleeding, he says nothing. Oh, he worries alright. It's clear in his eyes. But he has learnt not to talk, not to protest. Handle with care. She might break. Padded contact. He grabs the first-aid kit from the bathroom, and waits with it outside her door.

When it opens, he helps to fix her up. It's weird, he thinks. He's never learnt how to patch himself, but when it comes to her he grasps the ropes very, very quickly.

The greasy bastard walks in again, laughing and jovial as usual. He has someone else with him, another woman. She's older than Cattleya, and bossier. She asks for milk, and tea, and all sorts of drinks. He makes Cattleya get them. Haru wonders why he never sees the asshole with other guys.

The other girl he brings looks at their house and says stuff like, "Strange curtains." and "A little dusty." They'd just cleaned yesterday morning. The other girl tilts her nose in the air, scrutinizing. Her air is of disdain, her tongue flicks, almost but not quite, scathingly.

The woman looks at him oddly. Shrewdly. He doesn't like that look. Calculating, he thinks.

He wants to go up the stairs into his room and shut the door on their loud, boisterous laughter. He wants to drown out their senseless jokes with a pillow stuffed over his head. But she is down here, and smiling, strained, as she brings out the tea and biscuits and smiles, flickeringly, reassuringly in his direction. He can't leave. He has to stay by her side.

Afterwards, Cattleya smiles and says that the woman was one of Branch's friends. She hadn't known she was coming, but Branch brought her along, and it would be mean of her to be angry about that. It's good to be welcoming to everyone, Haru. I shouldn't be mean.

How do you see the world? he wonders.

She smiles as they wash up and vacuum the crumbs off the floor. The smell of perfume permeates through the house for days, and they both feel like suffocating.

The second time the bastard does this, Haru wants to grind his fingers into gravel.

They talk, they laugh, always with that thin layer of tension in the air. Like a wire, ready to snap between the two women, and he, laughing jovially. Carelessly. Loud. His sister laughs when Branch places an arm around her shoulders. Haru chokes down on his jealousy and grinds his teeth in silence.

When they finally leave, his sister is quiet. Haru puts away the dishes and cups, washes them and sets them away. She still doesn't move from her seat, doesn't speak. He comes up to her then, and hugs her, without saying a thing.

Don't speak. He knows now to handle everything gently.

She comes back one day crying. She sits on the steps, rubbing at the tears on her face and, laughing, tried to explain away her sadness. She smiles like it's no big deal. She smiles even though she's crying. You're a child, you wouldn't understand. She blames herself.

Wrong.

Something forms and settles beneath his heart, like a deep, black stone. He had known it. The bastard had been a problem, and now... now... and now... No, he thinks, he won't use gloves with this one. He's going to handle this little issue _just as he likes it_, consequences be damned. He's going to be selfish, for her sake.

Because nobody should ever, ever hurt her.

No one should ever have made her crawl like that.

He wants to kill him. He wants to find him, hunt him down and _kill_ him. He wants to smash him into nothing, rip his arms from their sockets and tear out his spine and beat him with it. Fist clenched, he makes up his mind.

He won't kill him.

But the bastard's gonna wish to be dead.

- - -

**END.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** 006 – Blackboard

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Lucia

**Warnings:** ...Vague.

**Summary:** Cruel to be Kind.

**Author's Note:** Bahahahahha. Arghs.

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**006 – Blackboard**

_Cruel to be Kind_

"Again."

He staggers, barely conscious. Blood and sweat drips onto the cold concrete in the darkness. Lucia whines. "M-mother..." He's about ready to give out. One of the five pieces of Sinclaire hovered in midair, emitting a soft glow. At Lucia's protest the gold light turned harsh, flashing brightly.

"Again," Sinclaire commands coldly. "You're too weak, boy. You'll never last."

Lucia bites his lip.

"Attack. _Prove_ to me that you have what it takes to live."

The young boy grit his teeth, forming a fist with one hand. He charged forward with a cry, determined to land a punch on the glowing Dark Bring.

He was sent flying backwards into the cold, hard wall. Impacting with a wet crunch, the child slid down slowly to the bottom of his cell. He lay still, not moving save for his ragged, harsh breaths.

"Useless."

The boy tried to get up, tried to move, tried to prove himself worthy of existence, but he was completely worn out. "Improve, grow. Or else, die. You're too frail." Lucia squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to hear it. "Perhaps some punishment will remind you of what awaits the weak." His eyes snapped open, wide and staring. The soft light in the cell began to dim.

Lucia held back a sob.

"M-mother-," he stammered.

"You must be strong," she commanded, and then cut off her light. Left utterly blind and alone, the young child curled up, shaking, and pleaded once more for his mother to please, _please_ not do this. When he received no reply, Lucia buried his head in his arms and cried to drown out the echo of bullets and screaming.

Sinclaire ignored him, and remained silent in the darkness.

Some teachers must be cruel to be kind.

- - -

**END.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** 007 – Muse

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Iulius

**Warnings:** ...Vague.

**Summary:** That which is fickle and kind.

**Author's Note:** Bahahahahha. Arghs.

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**007 – Muse**

_That which is fickle and kind._

"AAARGH!!" Iulius put his head in his hands, completely and utterly frustrated. He just... couldn't find any inspiration! Sighing heavily, the artist set down his pencil and looked resignedly at his blank sketch pad. He was giving up for the day.

He rose from his seat and grabbed his coat, intent on getting some fresh air.

As he locked the door to his studio behind him, the dark-haired narcissist wondered where his concept of beauty had gone.

He dragged his feet along the path as he trekked aimlessly through the nearby park, looking around at the vibrant colors and life of Spring. Nothing. He felt nothing. Just like the past few days. Iulius had never been so uninspired for so long before.

He sighed once again, kicking at the fallen leaves.

"Onee-chan, wait up!"

He glanced up.

A silver-haired boy ran past him. Iulius followed him with his gaze, watched as the child arrived by the side of an older, black-haired girl, and proceeded to cling to her skirt. The girl stopped walking, turned, and tried to tear her brother's hands away from her dress. The boy held tight, unwilling to let go.

They were saying something, both obviously upset, but Iulius was too far away to hear a word.

Curious, he walked closer. He knew he shouldn't really be eavesdropping, but they were an unusual pair. He padded slowly towards them.

Finally losing her temper, the girl raised her hand to strike at her sibling.

Eyes widening in shock, Iulius started forward.

Her hand stilled, inches from the boy, and then dropped lifelessly. With a blank look on her face, the girl took her brother's hand in hers and began to walk away. The child clung tight to that hand, unwilling to let go. Just before they passed out of sight, Iulius caught a glimpse of his face.

Fear. Regret. Relief.

Iulius stared at their retreating forms, even long after they were gone. The scenario played vividly in his mind, replaying, replaying... He couldn't get it out of his head.

His walk burdened with strange and heavy thoughts, he returned to his studio.

Sitting down at his desk, the artist looked once again at his blank sketchbook. Picking up the pencil, Iulius began to draw. Light, quick lines, like anger. Heavy, harsh slashes, like sorrowful rage. Swirling, faint strokes, like bittersweet happiness. Naive eyes. Deep ones.

It was late into the night when he finally stopped to look at what he had created.

It was the siblings, whom he couldn't chase out of his mind, standing side by side. Each held a chain. It looked heavy, and they struggled to hold onto it with their small hands. Yet they held onto it with such firmness, with a desire to never let go. They looked back at him with young eyes, that had seen much of life.

He stared at it for a long moment.

Then, he flipped the page. Laying down the used pencil and selecting a new one, Iulius began to draw again. He kept at it, trying to erase their shadows from his consciousness. Trying to wipe out his feelings of being ill at ease. He filled sketchbooks with their image.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, he still thinks about them.

- - -

**END.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** 008 - Magic

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Gale

**Warnings:** ...Vague.

**Summary:** Believe in wonder, if not life itself..

**Author's Note:** Bahahahahha. Arghs.

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**008 – Magic**

_Believe in wonder, if not life itself.._

The first time Gale held her in his arms, his heart had felt like it was about to burst. Nothing could be better. Sakura was beautiful, kind, gentle. Her very presence by his side warmed his soul. He loved her. Truly, madly, deeply. She was the light he hadn't known he was missing.

"_I love you,"_ he told her. Words he had been dying to say.

When they got married, he'd thought that heaven truly did exist here on earth. He had found it in a woman. He wondered at her existence. Bliss truly existed, here on this little island, isolated from everything.

When Cattleya was born, heaven became an understatement.

He gazed upon his daughter in awe, nestled in her mother's loving arms, and felt that if he were any happier, his heart would break. He wondered at the glory of life. When his baby first smiled and gurgled his name, Gale knew that he would give up everything, everything for this innocent girl, this beautiful gift of his and Sakura's love.

But those happy times soon came to an end. Darkness came, and Gale went with it.

His best friend, King, fallen into the clutches of evil. And, without meaning to, Gale followed him and led Sakura to her death. Two lights in his life, flickering, and being snuffed out. He couldn't weigh one against the other, for the loss of both hurt just as deeply.

He was just sad. Sad, sad, sad.

Life lost meaning.

It became hollow, empty. A heavy burden on his chest that kept him from breathing easy in his sleep. The guilt would not let him rest. Every sleepless night, every waking moment, Gale tried to find a reason for still being alive.

Go home, to pain? To continue wandering, lost in chaos and a haze of hate?

Restlessly, he tried to find meaning to his existence.

"_Where can I go?"_

The barren desert was all that was fit for him now, and he wandered it, trying to regain what he had lost. In his dreams, he scrabbled uselessly at the scraps of memories, trying to save the pieces of what was so very important to him, long ago.

Years later, with more than a decade of time between them, Gale looked down at one of his remaining treasures and smiled. He had found it again. Light.

"Don't worry, son. I'll protect you."

These words he had always wanted to say.

Simple and short-lived magic.

- - -

**END.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** 009 - Clean

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Lucia/Haru

**Warnings:** D

**Summary:** With Haru, there's a time and place for everything. This, Lucia, is not it.

**Author's Note:** Bahahahahha. Arghs.

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**009 - Clean**

_With Haru, there's a time and place for everything. This, Lucia, is not it._

Lucia grinned at him from the doorway, all flashing eyes and white teeth.

Haru looked nonplussed, and turned on the washing machine.

"Boys, time for dinner!" Gale yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Haru called back. Lucia's grin widened fractionally. Haru gave him a reproachful look and proceeded downstairs, jumping at the slap on the butt Lucia gave him as he passed the blonde in the doorway. Haru sighed, frustrated, and glared long and hard at his childhood friend.

At dinner, the family made warm, normal conversation.

King and Gale were conversing about business deals, things they should or shouldn't do with Demon Card. Cattleya, Sakura and Emilia talked amongst themselves, occasionally having their conversation joined in by the boys at the table.

Deep Snow eyed his brothers suspiciously.

Something was slightly askew with those two. Lucia's grin was just a little too feral, Haru's back a little too straight.

He winced as something hit his leg under the table.

He looked sharply to the right, at Haru. The younger boy smiled back, but it didn't look too apologetic. In fact, it looked strained, and the silver-haired teen was gripping his chopsticks a little too tightly. Deep Snow glanced to the left, where Lucia sat next to Sakura and looked into the eyes of his brother. Lucia sat half-slumped over in the chair, his face supported in the palm of one hand as the other held his chopsticks. Those gold eyes glimmered back at him eerily.

On Lucia's left, Deep Snow's adopted father sat, seemingly not noticing anything strange. He laughed at one of Gale's jokes, the silver-haired man sitting directly opposite him and to the right of his own son. Haru, located in the middle of the table, was seated diagonally right of Deep Snow, separated from him by his sister, Cattleya. Emilia, Deep Snow's adopted mother, sat to his left, next to Sakura.

"Did someone kick me?"

Everyone glanced in Cattleya's direction. Lucia tilted his head to the side. "I did, sorry." Cattleya smiled back, and everyone resumed their meal and conversation. Deep Snow narrowed his eyes. Lucia had long legs, and so it was reasonable that he would stretch them under the table. But something was definitely fishy.

To his right, Haru gave another little jump.

Lucia grinned secretively, his mouth hidden in his palm, and stroked the underside of Haru's thigh with his foot under the table. He watched, laughing inwardly, the way the other's hands gripped his bowl and chopsticks.

Dinner was uninterrupted for a little while, as everyone conversed and ate. Haru suddenly got up from his chair. "Bathroom," he said by way of explanation, and left hurriedly. Gale quirked an eyebrow, before resuming what he was saying about Experiment's new laws.

The meal was quiet once more after that. And then, Lucia too got up from his seat.

"Excuse me," he said. Nobody paid him much heed as he left,assuming nothing. The blonde walked upstairs, heading straight for the bathroom. He turned the knob, discovering it was locked. He grinned. _'Can't keep me out that way,'_ he thought. The lock was worn and well-used. He jiggled the knob, hearing the lock unclasp with a satisfying click. Opening the door, he slipped in.

Haru was leaning over the sink, and he looked up to watch Lucia in the mirror. His fingers wrapped tightly on the edge of the basin.

"What did you think you were doing?" he said softly.

Lucia smiled lazily, leaning against the wall as he closed the door with his heel. "Don't like playing footsie?" Haru's face was calm, betraying no emotion. "We're having dinner." "So?" Lucia shrugged. "It's family time. Everyone's together, and _happy_." Lucia pushed himself off the wall and walked closer. "We're eating." Step. "Everyone." Step. "Together." Step.

Lucia arrived behind him and Haru turned around, looking Lucia dead in the eye. In the back of his mind he cursed the blonde boy's longer growth spurt, which meant that he was slightly, if only a little, taller.

"No sex."

Lucia grinned and raised a hand to Haru's face.

"But I'm horny."

Haru batted his arm away. "Not the time," he snapped. Lucia's grin widened once more. "It is when _I_ say so," he said softly, and placed his hands firmly on Haru's hips. Haru stepped back, hitting the sink, surprised. "Lucia.. what are you-" He attempted to pry Lucia's hands off his waist, but the other teen's grip was firm and unyielding.

The blonde leaned in closer, pressing his lips to Haru's cheek. Lazily, he licked along the boy's cheek bone.

"Dammit, Lucia!," Haru hissed, furious. Lucia grinned, lips pressed underneath Haru's ear, and blew hot breaths of air onto the boy's neck. Despite his will, Haru felt his hands start to shake. He found that he was leaning against the sink a bit too much for his liking, his breath starting to quicken, and- what were Lucia's hands doing with his belt?!

"Stop!" he hissed harshly.

The blonde merely laughed, slipping his hands into the waistline of Haru's pants. Haru gasped sharply at the contact, hands gripping tightly at Lucia's arms. "Sss -s -stop..," he whispered. "Th-they're downstairs. They'll.. they'll k-know." With each protest, his voice was getting weaker, fainter. Those hands were performing tricks, playing him like an instrument that only they knew. Lucia laughed lightly. He looked at the silver-haired boy, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"Not if we're quiet."

With a strong tug, Lucia slipped Haru's pants down to his thighs. Slowly, sensuously, Lucia knelt, ghosting his breath down Haru's abdomen. Grinning. The other teen bit his lip at the sensation, choking back a gasp as he felt delicious, wet heat envelope him. "A-h-," he choked, fingers tangling themselves in Lucia's hair. His knees were starting to feel weak.

"Mmm.. ohhh...," Haru moaned softly, the sounds escaping his lips despite himself.

His lover was very, very good.

Cleverly, Lucia played with Haru's length. His hand lightly grazed the back of the other's thigh. "You know," the blonde whispered against the other's sensitive, wet skin. "You're much better at this than I am." Haru's confused reply was cut off with a ragged gasp as one of Lucia's fingers entered him forcefully. He arched his back, one of his hands hitting the side of the sink. Immediately, Lucia's other hand splayed itself firmly upon it, preventing it from moving.

Downstairs, someone with light-blue hair looked up sharply. _'I thought I heard something,'_ he thought. Slowly, his gaze trailed upwards, towards the closed door of the bathroom. Around him, the rest of the family continued their meal, unsuspecting.

Upstairs, Lucia laughed softly under his breath, panting slightly with lust. He looked up at the face of his lover, admiring the way smooth, pale skin flushed with desire. Haru leaned heavily against the sink, trembling, breath coming in short gasps. Lucia pushed the two fingers of his right hand in deeper, scissoring them slowly. His left hand still kept Haru's right pinioned to the cool surface. The blonde nipped lightly at the inside of Haru's thigh, and the teen above him whimpered.

Lucia lapped languidly along Haru's length. Up... down... long, slow licks with his tongue. Again, and again. Haru threw his head back, eyes shut, muffling his breath against the fingers of his right hand. "Aaa-h-h..," he pleaded softly. " ..O..ohh-h.... L-Lu-uc-i-a.. aaa... "

Responding to his name, Lucia kissed a trail up his lover's legs, nipping at his hips. His pants were feeling too tight for comfort. The restricting cloth was almost painful. They should go. Lucia withdrew his fingers and stood upright, lifting Haru up and setting him against the edge of the sink. Swiftly, he unbuckled his belt and opened his fly, freeing his arousal to the cold air. He leaned over, tipping Haru back until the silver-haired teen's back rested against the cool glass of the mirror. Haru allowed himself to be moved, lost in a sea of desire and arousal.

Damn, Lucia was good at this.

Vaguely, Haru registered the blonde that filled his mind lifting his legs up so that they rested on his shoulders, granting the other better access. Lucia pressed a chaste kiss against the corner of Haru's lips, hands settling firmly against the other's hips. He lifted his left hand, still holding onto Haru's tightly, and entwined their fingers, pressing Haru's against the smooth, reflective surface. He looked at it askance, looking back at himself in the bathroom mirror. He smirked.

"Remember to be quiet now," he whispered huskily into Haru's ear.

Haru nodded, barely registering the command, but he clamped his mouth shut when Lucia thrust into him with a sudden, quick push of his hips. Lucia groaned softly into Haru's neck as he entered him, loving the feeling of being encased in tight, shifting heat. Haru raked fingers down Lucia's back, biting at Lucia's shoulder and mewling. It hurt.. it hurt, but it felt so good...

The blonde pounded into his lover relentlessly, feeling the heat tighten with each thrust, the temperature rising in his very soul. Lucia turned his head to the side and busied himself with Haru's neck, making sure to leave a mark.

The silver-haired boy lost it, trapped between Lucia and the mirror as the cool glass steamed and sweat condensed on its surface. The pounding was killing him, each thrust coming stronger and harder than the last, and with each knocking the wind out of him, Haru felt as if he would break.

Lucia thrust into his lover, harder and harder, feeling overwhelmed with bliss. Loving it, loving it and wanting more, and more, and more. He couldn't get enough. Lifting Haru's left foot with his right hand, Lucia straightened the other's leg, readjusting his angle and pressing the other's foot next to the mirror. He raked his nails down the back of Haru's leg, earning a pained cry. It was a good thing his boyfriend was flexible.

"Don't you think they've been gone a while?" King questioned, looking around to see if either of the two were in sight. Gale shrugged, stabbing a vegetable with his fork. King shrugged off his worried air, returning to the conversation. Deep Snow furrowed his brow.

With one last, hard, thrust, Lucia emptied himself into Haru, filling the boy with his seed. Haru arched his back at the feeling, as heat spread into what felt like the core of his body. It was too much. With a choked cry, he came.

The two rested there for a moment, winding down and catching their breath.

Lucia grinned. Haru, head still buried in the crook of Lucia's neck, muttered breathlessly. "...Pervert.." Lucia kissed Haru's cheek and grinned charmingly. "You know you love me." Haru gazed back out of the corner of his eye.

Unfortunately, he did.

They sat back down for dinner, neither looking more than disheveled as they reclaimed their seats at the table. Deep Snow examined them closely, suspicious. Something had changed, was different from before. Lucia looked particularly smug, satisfied, even, and the predatory air around him was gone. Haru looked a little worn out, a little resigned. But there was a s light hint of a glare whenever his gaze met Lucia's across the table.

Deep Snow frowned. He was sure those two were up to something... So sure...

Just _what_ had been going on?

- - -

**END.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** 010 - Secret

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Haru, Lucia

**Warnings:** Angst.

**Summary:** Nobody knew why.

**Author's Note:** Bahahahahha. Arghs.

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**010 - Secret**

_Nobody knew why._

On the day of the funeral, she cried. It was mid-Autumn, the wind cold and crisp. Leaves fell like so many faded promises to the ground. And she cried. He was gone, wrapped up tight in white sheets and a casket, encased in cold, hard black wood, with their nation's emblem stamped on it in white. And she cried.

He stood to the side and did nothing, said nothing.

There was nothing for him to say.

Other people had all said his piece a while ago, anything he could have, might have said.

And he was just like the rest of them anyways, just another person who didn't know why.

------------------------------------------------------

Lucia turned to face him, grin wide and ecstatic. "I'm going to do it," he said.

Haru smiled, confused. Dreading.

"Do... what?"

"Propose to her," the blonde laughed, playfully pushing Haru's head to the side. Haru laughed, relieved. He hadn't said it. Lucia hadn't said it. "You have a _ring_?" he joked. Lucia snarled and put his hands on his hips. "Of course!"

They laughed and joked, celebrating, planning how Lucia should go about his proposal.

Should it be a candle-lit, romantic dinner?

A surprise question after a day of fun at the theme park?

Lucia laughed out loud, the first time in ages, and Haru smiled along with him, happy for his friend. At the back of his mind, he heard it, the sound of metal screeching as it bent. It was okay. Because Lucia hadn't said it.

------------------------------------------------------

Elie had been as surprised as the rest of them. Or at least, as surprised as Haru had been when Lucia had first said he liked her- no, announced his interest. With tears in her eyes, she rushed forwards, enveloping the blonde in an embrace.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, yes, yes!" Over and over again.

They were getting married.

She was so happy.

Haru smiled at them, at his best friend laughing and spinning her around, at the woman in his arms crying and laughing with joy. And he pretended that he wasn't crying too. Because Lucia hadn't said it. Those words hadn't come from his lips.

Their fathers were ecstatic, their mothers even more so. Cattleya and Elie wanted to go find a dress _right. Now._ And everyone was happily grinning, himself included. Pulling out a calendar, they worked on setting a date. King couldn't stop smiling. Haru couldn't either.

Crash, he was thinking. Crash it.

At the wedding, he was best man. He smiled throughout the ceremony, entertaining guests, keeping an eye on the newly-wed couple. Making sure no one, _especially_ not Gale, drank themselves silly and then decided that stripping was a good idea. He smiled in all the photos. A week later, he helped Lucia move in to the new place. He packed what Lucia didn't into cardboard boxes, and helped carry them out of their once-shared apartment into the new house Lucia now shared with Elie.

They both met at college, as normal. Lucia came with Elie now.

Crash and burn.

When he was alone, Haru found that he couldn't get Lucia's laughing face out of his mind. He couldn't forget about the girl by his side either. It was all okay, he would whisper to himself at night.

Because Lucia hadn't said it yet.

------------------------------------------------------

He'd been right.

Jam it in, turn the key. The engine roars to life.

He'd been right, about being so very, very wrong.

Grab the gear stick, yank it into position.

It was all so very, very wrong.

He gunned it, stomping down on the accelerator until the pedal lay flat. What did it matter now? What did anything, at all matter now? He hadn't said it. He hadn't said it, but then...

He hadn't needed to.

Crash.

Lucia's smiling face, Elie's radiant laugh.

They were happy.

How he wanted to cover everything in fire, make everything fade in a dance of red, to pound it all down to ash, toss it up into smoke.

How could he have missed this? Have tried to miss this?

Lucia hadn't said he loved her, but he hadn't needed to.

Just like his friend hadn't realized Haru had been clinging to a faint glimmer of hope. It was a horrible thing, he knew. To wish to replace someone. To be by someone's side, instead of watching that person be by the side of another. It was a horrible, horrible thing.

Oh, how he knew he was the lowest.

How he had kept deluding himself...

Crash and burn.

Breaking the rules, going way, way past the speed limit. Leaving laws behind in the dust. Faster, he kept thinking. Faster, faster.

Crash and burn.

The street lights gleamed yellow in the night, stretching as light bent, as he sped past. Haru smiled grimly to himself. In the end, it all came back to Lucia.

He had no safety belt on. It didn't matter.

Crash and burn.

Crash and burn.

Crash and burn.

Crash and burn.

Why prolong the inevitable?

Just short of breaking the barrier, of plunging over the edge of the cliff, he closed his eyes. Haru closed his eyes, and waited. The impact, several things fracturing, dislocating, shattered. He didn't feel it. The sound of metal bending, as the barrier crumpled, gave way, then broke. The car hurtled over the edge.

And then Haru smiled.

Crash and burn, Lucia. Crash and burn.

The next morning, everyone came to know that Haru Glory had died, and nobody knew why.

- - -

**END.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** 011 - Superstition

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Lucia, Haru

**Warnings:** -

**Summary:** You'll get cursed.

**Author's Note:** Short.

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**011 - Superstition**

_You'll get cursed._

"Ah!"

Lucia stopped and looked up. Haru quickly rushed forward and grabbed the pen from his hand. "Don't do that!"he cried. Lucia quirked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"It's red!" Haru stated. "You'll get cursed."

Lucia stared expectantly at Haru. When there was no further explanation, he quipped: "..What?"

"You'll get cursed," Haru stated, matter-of-factly. "If you write your name in red."

"....."

"Really."

Lucia grunted in disgust. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Even from you." Haru crossed his arms indignantly, pen still in hand. "It is not!"

"Is there any scientific proof?"

"Can you prove that what Sieg does isn't magic, but just tricks performed by little bunny rabbits that become invisible at his command and do his bidding?"

Lucia stared.

Haru smiled back, victorious. "See?"

"........You're so stupid."

Haru huffed.

There was a brief pause, both of them considering 'curses', before Lucia darted forward, grabbed the pen out of Haru's slack grip, and quickly wrote his name on the form. "Hey!"The words, his name, _Lucia's name_, was there, in red ink. Haru looked horrified.

"Lucia, you idiot!"

"It's just a curse right?"

"Huh?"

"Since I'm going to be stuck with you forever anyway, another curse won't hurt."

- - -

**END.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** 012 - Fantasy

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Cattleya, LuciaxHaru

**Warnings:** -

**Summary:** [AU] I had a dream.. In it, we were still children.

**Author's Note:** _'Byousoku 5cm'_ is amazing. ;_;

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**012 - Fantasy**

_I had a dream.. In it, we were still children._

I had a dream.

In it, we were still children. You were thirteen, I seven. Still young, and full of wonder in the world. You'd call my name, and I would come. You would run away, and I would chase you. You would turn and catch me at the last moment, and we'd fall into the autumn leaves, laughing as much as our hearts desired.

When I woke up, I remembered.

We lived apart now, and I hadn't seen you in eight years.

------------------------------------------------------

The day of the ruling.

Mother would take you, and Father would take me.

There was nothing either of us could do about it. We came to comprehend that, as we walked silently out of the courtroom. It had been a long time coming. Everything was packed and ready. They said their goodbyes, and mother knelt down to hug me. Father held you tight. We knew that 'goodbye' was coming.

Quietly, we parted, hands held tight in their grip as our parents turned away and never looked back. We got into the cars, like we were told to. The doors closing behind us sounded final. The revving of the engines, the distance we couldn't fill, understanding with no words.

We watched each other through the windows.

------------------------------------------------------

I lay awake at night, listening to the ticking of the clock by my bed. In the dark, Lucia turned over with a groan. "What is it?" he muttered, slinging an arm over his eyes. He turns onto his back, I can tell from the rustling of the sheets as he changes position.

I smile into the dark.

"_Ittekimasu."_

"_Eh, so early? What is it? A date?"_

"_Yes."_

Father was so happy when I told him about you.

"_So who's this chick? C'mon you can tell me!"_

That is, until I told him you were a guy.

"Nothing," I say softly in the dark, and turn over to look at him. You lift your arm from your face, turn to look at me. There's a hint of suspicion in your eyes, you don't believe me. I'm a very bad liar, I suppose. But you let it slide anyway. You're so good to me, Lucia.

"Hn."

Your arm is warm, wrapping around me, and I love you so, so much. You hold me close, but don't try anything. Father's in the next room. You wouldn't want to try anything.

"......"

"....Hey, Lucia?"

"What?"

".....You know, I have a sister."

------------------------------------------------------

I look up at the sky, squinting lightly into the brilliant sunlight.

It was a dream, one I usually have. I always wake up with a sad-sweet feeling.

Where are you now, I wonder?

The birds are already flying south for the winter. Are they heading towards you?

For a moment I want to run. To get up, and head off and find you, and never stop searching until I arrive by your side. Like those birds, in flight. Just as I think that, the ground shakes lightly, and a low rumble sounds in the distance, getting louder. In front of me, a train speeds past, blocking off the street ahead.

........

I know it's impossible.

Even if we were ever to meet again, it wouldn't be the same.

Onee-san.

In the end, I guess it's only fantasy.

- - -

**END.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** 013 - Test

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Gale, Haru

**Warnings:** -

**Summary:** There are harder things to do.

**Author's Note:** Waugh, angst.

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**013 - Test**

_There are harder things to do._

You're crying.

Hysterical, and screaming.

"What are you doing?! Get off, move, GET OFF ME, DAD!!"

I smile instead, watching your desperate attempts to resist what is coming. Above us, there is an explosion of rock. This tower is falling, Haru. It's going to fall, and there's nothing we can do about it. Neither the Rave Master, nor Gale Glory can do anything about it. No, for now, we're just two weak and tired human beings, facing the elements.

Facing fate.

This is a test.

I've made my decision Haru. It's you. I'm going to choose you. Because right now, in this moment, you are most important to me. You're still screaming. Don't worry. There's nothing to worry about, don't be afraid.

Because you and your sister are more important to me than anything else in the whole world.

Precious, precious children.

My poor child, whom I left behind. You've grown. You're so strong now, strong enough to fight beside me. This is not what I wanted. I wanted you to live, free from pain and war. I wanted to be there with you. I want the time I lost with my family back. Yes, even now, I still want it.

But don't worry.

Now, it's different. I still want it, but I want something else as well now.

For once, let me have the strength to protect what is important to me.

Please... please. Someone, anyone.... Haru... Please, live. Don't let me fail.

This once, God... I want to protect. I'll protect you, Haru.

Don't worry, you're safe.

Listen to me.

I hope you're strong enough to bear this, son.

Young enough that you will forget, that because we have known each other so briefly the scars will heal. Don't cry. Don't cry, don't cry.

I hope you are strong enough, Haru, because there are more painful things than this.

As the Rave Master, there are harder things you're going to have to do than watch me die. Your future will be a hard one, no less than mine. There are harder trials than this, and I hope, hope hope that you will be strong enough.

And if you're not, then you will be. I can see it. I can see it through your tears... your strength.

Harder things, Haru, painful ones.

I just wish that I could help you through those too, but my journey ends here.

Finally, it ends.

I love you.

- - -

**END.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** 014 - Tease

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Haru

**Warnings:** -

**Summary:** And he tries to decide between wanting to interfere and wanting to ignore it, not knowing which to choose.

**Author's Note:** Back in time. Can be treated as a sequel to '005 - Gloves'.

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**014 - Tease**

_And he tries to decide between wanting to interfere and wanting to ignore it, not knowing which to choose._

He comes across Branch in the morning,

The three people behind him (Haru never liked them) are throwing things, and yelling stuff. It's obvious that they were teasing. Picking on him. Haru stops where he is and clenches his fists. And he tries to decide between wanting to interfere and wanting to ignore it, not knowing which to choose.

Branch was a bastard.

Branch hit his sister, and made her cry. She didn't deserve to be beaten and hit. She didn't deserve a lot of things that bastard did to her. She didn't deserve any of it.

So this was justified.

Branch was just getting what he deserved.

Deciding upon that reason, Haru turned and walked away.

Or tried to.

His legs felt frozen to the ground, and his eyes seemed unable to move, riveted upon the sight. He watched, unmoving, as Branch walked away. The trio followed after, jeering. Haru saw the way Branch's shoulders were hunched, the miserable slouch, hands stuffed deeply into his pockets. He found the protective stance recognizable beneath the macho, nonchalant facade. His fingernails pressed tightly into his palms.

Later, then, Haru would look back and tell himself it was only teasing.

- - -

**END.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** 015 - Storm

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** ShudaHaruCattleya

**Warnings:** -

**Summary:** [AU] Once in a while, he wondered what ever happened to that man. Gale Glory.

**Author's Note:** Yes. Threesome. The Japanese come up with the greatest pairings ever.

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**015 - Storm**

_Once in a while, he wondered what ever happened to that man. Gale Glory._

The door opened just as thunder roared overhead, and Shuda stepped into his home, soaking wet. _'Finally,'_ he thought. _'Warmth.' _With a sigh, he began to remove his coat, dripping water all over the entranceway.

Haru hopped up from his place on the couch and ran to greet him. Flinging his arms around Shuda's neck, the young boy leaned up for a kiss. Shuda gave it, grinning. "Okaeri!" the fifteen year old chirped.

"Tadaima," Shuda smirked, hanging his wet coat on the hanger and looping an arm around Haru's waist. "Where's Cat?"

"Kitchen!"

"Ara.. you're back already?"

Shuda looked up to see his other lover, leaning against the entrance to the kitchen, looking at him with a tender look in her eyes. Shuda smiled back, fetchingly. Cattleya stepped forward, leaning up to give him a kiss. Shuda returned the greeting, running his tongue over her lips. Then she drew back and retreated into the kitchen, ruffling her brother's hair as she went.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

He watched her as she left, following the sway of her hips with his eyes.

"How was work?"

Shuda turned his attention to the fifteen year old still attached to his person. He smiled. "Great." He'd razed a few cities, set up a few bases of operations. The Demon Card usual. King gave a few orders, Reina was annoying. He leaned down to kiss Haru on the forehead.

"How were you?" he asked, moving towards the couch.

"We were okay," Haru chirped back, following. "Nothing much happened, like usual."

They settled on the sofa, Shuda relaxing with a sigh. "Nothing ever happens," Haru remarked, slipping onto the sofa behind him. His hands came up to rest on the red-headed man's shoulders, slowly beginning to massage the stiff muscles. Shuda moaned softly.

"...That so?"

Of course Garage Island was still peaceful. No dark organization would dare attack the 'abode' of one of Demon Card's top generals. It was the same reason Ribeyla had been left intact; an Oracion Seis member liked to go there. Their retreats were off-limits.

"Yep." There was a hint of boredom in the boy's tone.

Reaching up and grasping the boy's collar, Shuda tugged Haru over his shoulder and into his lap. "Whoa!" "Is that so bad?" Shuda grinned wolfishly. Haru looked up into Shuda's eyes, a little apprehensively.

"Dinner!"

Shuda looked over his shoulder at Cattleya's call. "C'mon, kid," he said, tugging Haru up with him as he got off the couch. They talked as usual around the table, Shuda telling them stuff about the job they thought he did, and Haru and Cattleya telling him about the minor going-ons around the island. The food was delicious.

Later, as Haru helped Cattleya wash up, Shuda relaxed, a pleased smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He really had it all.

Red eyes watched the siblings at the sink as they cleaned up. Cattleya was gentle, and kind. Smart, responsible... strong. She was the perfect woman. Beside her, Haru giggled and splashed some water at his sister. Cattleya lightly scolded him, mostly amused. It was astounding, Shuda thought, just how much that boy resembled his father. The same hair, the same enthusiasm. That vibrancy, filled with life.

Once in a while, he wondered what ever happened to that man. Gale Glory. His rival.

He smirked to himself.

Oh, if that man ever came back now... If he were ever to return.. How he would scream, knowing that Demon Card held what remained of his family in its hands. More specifically, in Shuda's hands. Very, very literally.

Later that night, with the pair curled up against him, Shuda looked into the darkness and smiled. He ran his fingers down Cattleya's back and through Haru's hair. They were his now.

"Oh, Gale... Gale," he chuckled in the dark.

- - -

**END.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** 016 - Strawberries

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Lucia, Haru, Cattleya, Gale

**Warnings:** heheheheheh

**Summary:** [AU] Small, cute... and deadly.

**Author's Note:** ......*runs*

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**016 - Strawberries**

_Small, cute... and deadly._

"So," Gale asked casually. "Who'd you pick?"

Lucia leant against the wall, arms crossed. He was dressed smartly in a black and white suit, looking quite the handsome bachelor. He gestured at Cattleya's door. "Catt-nee's taking care of it."

Gale nodded and tried to read the newspaper. They waited, a comfortable, pondering silence between them.

A short while later, the door opened, and out stepped a slim, lithe body dressed in a short, black mini-dress made out of shimmering fabric. There was a crystal choker around her slender neck, and her hair was put up in a simple, yet sophisticated way. Most of her bangs were clipped back with hairclips, leaving a few strands to lightly veil her face. She wore red lipstick, not too much make-up, which matched her blood-red stilettos. In her hand was a small, cream purse with a plain, yet pretty design. She topped the look off with a severe look on her face.

Gale looked up from his paper, and grinned. "Heh," he smirked over the rim of his coffee mug. "Got yourself a nice girl there, eh Lucia?"

The girl turned to look Lucia in the eye. "You're doing my chores for a week."

_SPLURT!_

Coffee went flying.

Gale looked up in bewilderment. "...H...H-H..._Haru?!?!_," he croaked.

Haru looked at him disinterestedly. "What?" Cattleya stepped out of the room Haru had been in, a smile on her face. She looked quite proud of herself.

Gale felt his jaw hit the floor.

The younger Glory sighed as he and his sister took a seat at the table. "This sucks." he stated blandly to the square of wood before him. "It's not that bad," Lucia rested his hands on the back of Haru's chair, smirking. Haru propped his elbows on the table and rested his forehead on the back of his hands. "It is."

Cattleya smacked Haru's wrist lightly. "Don't do that! You'll smudge your make-up!" she scolded. Haru dropped his hands and pouted.

"Well, then," Lucia stepped back. "Shall we get going? Snow dropped by earlier to give us the briefing." He held up a thin, paper file. "We can read it in the car."

Haru sighed again, and stood. Both turned and headed for the door, Lucia falling back to loop his arm around Haru's waist. Haru glared up at him through his bangs, not liking the way the blonde's smirk widened. They looked back at Cattleya.

"See ya later."

Cattleya waved after them cheerily, "Be careful~!" The door closed softly with a click.

Gale was still gawking.

* * *

Deep Snow was waiting outside, also dressed sharply in a black and white suit, though less striking than Lucia's. He was to drive them to the party, and a shiny black limo was parked behind him. He gazed appreciatively at Haru's new 'look', and the corner of his mouth lifted lightly in what may have been deduced as a leer. For Deep Snow standards. Haru shot him an unimpressed look and unhappily got into the car.

Deep Snow watched him get in, enjoying the way the black dress pulled against that slim shape to reveal just a little bit more of pale legs. He looked back up to meet his brother's possessive, prideful gaze. 'Hot stuff, isn't he?' those burning golden irises seemed to say. 'He's mine. Back off.'

Deep Snow put on a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Shall the mission commence?"

Lucia smirked, and got in the car.

* * *

They had been driving for about an hour.

Nothing had been heard except the quiet pur of the engine, the vehicle's occupants distracting themselves with the scenery flashing by outside. "I hate this," Haru said. Deep Snow's eyes flicked towards the back seat. Lucia placed a hand on Haru's knee. "It's not so bad," he said, smiling. Haru gave him a baleful glare. "And I hate _you_!" he snapped.

Deep Snow smiled, observing the pair through the rear-view mirror.

Lucia gestured at the thin folder containing their mission details. "You were the best choice."

"I'm not an actual girl!"

"The invitation said '_The Heir of Rareglove, and a Lady Friend'_. You and I both know that Catt-nee was out of the question, and we're not dragging either of our mothers into this."

"Why not one of our _dads_ then?! This is all for Demon Card anyway, they should take the risks for their own damn company, dammit!"

"Can you imagine either of our fathers in drag?" Deep Snow piped up.

There was a pause filled with revolted shuddering.

"Point," Haru said quietly. Lucia suddenly found himself wanting to bash the smirk off his adopted brother's face very badly. Soft snickering from the driver's seat.

"Why couldn't it have been you?" Haru complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucia turned back to his partner.

"Because you're shorter than me. I'd break my legs in heels. I'd look horrible in make-up. I can't fit into your sister's clothes. And," he leaned in closer. "I'm not so femmy-looking."

Haru snarled. "But you have a girl's name!"

"So do you!" Lucia shot back.

"Do not! It's.. it's appropriate for either gender!"

"Hah!"

"....Shut up."

They both fell silent. Deep Snow kept his eyes on the road and on their surroundings, keeping an eye out for an ambush. It was unlikely they'd been discovered, but Deep Snow always played it safe. A lot of people were after the members of their families. The two families behind the world's richest and most powerful company.

The blonde heir to one of them looked over at the other, noting the way Haru's hands were clenched tightly on his arms, the way the boy worried his bottom lip. He was tense. Nervous, worried. Anything could go wrong, had gone wrong in the past. Assassinations. Poison in the champagne.

Anything could happen to them, and Haru didn't want Lucia to get hurt.

"Hey," he said.

Lucia reached out with one hand and held Haru's chin between his index and thumb, turning his 'date' to face him. "It's alright," he said, and leant in for a kiss. He expected wine, but tasted strawberry. The car slowed to a stop, the gossiping crowd becoming louder and more audible from beyond the tinted car windows.

"I'll take care of the files," Deep Snow said. He would burn the documents later. He pressed a button on the dashboard, activating the automatic doors. They began to swing open, not a moment too late as the Rareglove heir drew back. The crowd outside began to gossip more loudly, and people pointed their flashing cameras at the widening doorway.

Lucia held Haru's gaze.

"I'll be okay," he smirked confidently. "Everything will be just fine."

He offered his arm and his partner took it, resting his palm delicately against the crook of Lucia's elbow.

Haru followed Lucia out of the car and into the extravagant ballroom, hoping the blonde would be right.

- - -

**END.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** 017 - Weapon

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Musica, Someone/Haru

**Warnings:** DV

**Summary:** Because I'm a weakling, I can understand his weakness.

**Author's Note:** .;

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**017 - Weapon**

_Because I'm a weakling, I can understand his weakness._

"Going to see him again?"

His feet stopped walking. Slowly, Haru turned to face him.

"Yes," he said.

Musica ground the cigarette between his teeth and spat it out. He crushed it vehemently with his heel, glaring hard at the ground. Grey, black concrete. Asphalt. Rock. Dirt.

"You're an idiot for going."

Haru smiled at him then, softly, sadly.

Then he turned and walked away.

* * *

Haru closed the door behind him with an almost inaudible click. The small apartment was dark, the curtains drawn and the lights off. There was the ominous sound of silence.

"Where were you?"

Haru smiled reassuringly.

"At my job."

A shadow moved towards him. He recognized that face. Handsome, defined features. Good-looking. But the gentleness was gone from it. That kind, witty charm had ebbed, and in its place was a cold, hard light in his eyes. What Haru fell for in the beginning wasn't there.

"You don't work this late."

Hands extended from the darkness and gripped his shoulders. Haru kept smiling, and clenched his fists. He willed them to stop shaking.

"I had overtime."

Those hands tightened, painfully.

"I called you about that, didn't I?"

Painfully.

"...Liar."

Haru didn't see it coming, but he expected the fist that struck his face. And he expected the following blows as well, as he was pushed back into the wall, thrown down upon the floor. He expected the punches, the kicks, the slaps. He expected everything. He anticipated it.

It's your fault for being late.

It's your fault you're being hurt like this.

How dare you.

How dare you.

How dare you leave me alone?

Haru grit his teeth against the pain and smiled. _'Musica,'_ he thought. _'You probably think I'm weak for staying by his side, don't you?'_ Hands grabbed his hair and lifted him up, and Haru steadily met his gaze in the dark. "I hate people who don't keep their promises."

Haru closed his eyes just before the blow.

_'And I think I am. I agree with you. I think I'm as weak as can be, as you say I am.'_

A thrown lamp, aimed at his face.

_'But do you know, Musica?'_

A hard kick, and Haru felt the bones of a rib shattering.

It was getting harder to breath, the pain constricting his chest. Still, he waited, patiently, and forced himself to bear it. He thought, _'Because I'm a weakling, I can understand his weakness.'_

_'Because I understand, I cannot leave his side.'_

A picture of his father, the door closing behind him. It couldn't be helped. His father had a job. His work put food on the table. As long as you feed the body, the soul shouldn't matter right? Right, Otou-san? I don't care that you're out all the time. I really don't. I really don't. A picture of himself, standing in the rain. Alone. Don't want to be. No, no. Please don't leave.

"You're meeting up with someone else behind my back, aren't you?!"

_'I understand.'_

I'm lonely.

_'Against weapons like love, human hearts are frail creatures, aren't they?'_

- - -

**END.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** 018 - Beach

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Lucia, Haru

**Warnings:** -

**Summary:** He can still remember it clearly. That day.

**Author's Note:** -

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**018 - Beach**

_He can still remember it clearly. That day._

It remains clean, untouched. Like crystal in his mind's eye.

He can still remember it clearly. That day.

That day he disappeared.

* * *

"Otou-san! Let's go to the beach!"

Gale sighed, setting down his newspapers and running a hand through his hair. "Now?" he groaned. Haru bounced on the tips of his feet, looking up at his father expectantly. "Ne, ne! Ikkou yo!" the seven year old cried.

Lucia, lying with his head on his mother's lap on the Glory's sofa, was getting his ears cleaned. His brow furrowed. That constant chirpiness was annoying. "Urusei...," he muttered. Haru had sharp hearing. The other boy turned to look at him, pouting. "But Lucia wants to go too!"

"Shut. Up," the blonde boy grumbled. "You're so noisy."

"Does it have to be the beach?" Gale moaned. "Why the beach? Why _now_?"

Haru returned his attention back to his father and stomped his foot adamantly. "Why _not_ now?" he whined. The young boy didn't wait for his father to answer, instead directing a question at King, as he exited the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"King-jii will take me, right? Right?"

The blonde man looked into those hopeful, wide eyes filled with hope, and almost declared himself defeated. Almost. "No," he said. Haru looked crestfallen. "But why nooot~?" he whined again.

"Haru," Cattleya intervened. "We can go tomorrow. Nobody but you wants to go right now."

Sakura placed a warm hand on her son's shoulder. "That's right, Haru. Wait until tomorrow, okay?" she smiled.

Haru bit his lip, stubborn as always. "This sucks," he muttered, batting her hand away and fleeing to his room. The door slammed shut. "Haru!" Gale called out after him. "What's gotten into him?" his mother wondered.

"Che," Lucia opened his eyes. "He's such a brat."

"You talk like you're not still seven," King quipped back.

* * *

It was just before dinner time, and Haru still hadn't come out of his room. It was strange for him to sulk for such a long time. In fact, the whole episode earlier was strange. Haru seldom actually _demanded_ anything, much less become so upset about a mere trip to the beach.

Lucia knocked twice in quick succession on his door.

"Oiii," he called. "Dinner, stupid."

Nobody answered, so Lucia knocked again. "Oi."

Lucia's brow twitched, once again met with silence. "Kora! Haru! Open the door, you immature baby!" he yelled, pounding his fist against the door. Again, nobody answered. Lucia placed his hand on the knob and attempted to force the door open in frustration. He blinked in surprise when it turned, and the door easily gave way.

".....Haru?"

The room was empty.

* * *

He remembers how they had searched frantically. A storm had started up all of a sudden, and night had fallen, as if trying to aggravate their worry. Haru was missing. They were looking for him.

Where had he gone?

Gale pounded a fist against the bark of a sturdy tree, cold sheets of rain lashing at his skin. "HAAAAAAAAARUUUUUU!!" he called out into the dark. The winds howled in answer to him, and Gale hung his head, shoulders shaking. Calling out into the night once again, Gale set off, probing deeper into the woods. He watched him go, thinking hard.

Where would he go?

Lucia swung his head north.

_'Of course'_, he thought. _'The beach.'_

* * *

He found him standing on the edge of the water, the rain and wind whipping his hair all over the place. He looked cold, and sodden and wet. Lucia stopped where he was, small frame quivering with rage. That idiot. That IDIOT. Didn't he know how worried they were? Running about in the rain, the cold, the wet, looking all over, tearing up everything, _searching_...

That _idiot._

"HAAARUUU!!" he screamed, and started forward. He wanted to beat him, to just punch the lights out of that kid, to pound the cold, seething wet into his head. That stupid, _stupid_ brat. Wandering off like that. He was insane!

At the edge of his vision, something caught his eye. Lucia looked up and out, into the distance. Something was coming, ominous, grey and dark. Rushing.. rushing towards the shore.

That was the start of that strange love affair.

Love.

A boy and the ocean.

Strange.

Lucia could never figure it out. The way Haru would stare out sometimes, looking into the sky or out over the vast expanse of the sea, and just _look_. Like he was searching. Like he was waiting for something. Lucia would think of Haru as more of a weirdo than ever after that time. Lucia had asked once. Why he always seemed so normal, and okay, up until the point when he looked out at the ocean. What was it? He asked. Haru had smiled at him, sadly, and said,"It's quite like you." He always had an inkling of it. That Haru was searching for something that Lucia was too young, or not-in-the-know enough to understand.

But the sea was rushing up, cold waves and water, heading towards him. The full moon was out. The tide was rising. And a huge wall of water was heading towards him, as Haru stood there on the beach.

Lucia opened his mouth to scream, but he was too late.

In the next second, the wave hit.

It swirled, rushing about his feet, the water swallowing him up and up and up... and in that way he was gone.

* * *

Lucia screamed in frustration.

If he ever found the bastard, he would wish he was dead.

* * *

Of course, Haru walked right back out of it. He had stumbled, engulfed in the waves, and for a moment Lucia had feared that the boy had drowned. That the water had swallowed him up, and that Haru had become simply, irreversibly, gone. But Haru had walked right back out of the water, and turned to face him as Lucia ran forward, suddenly finding that he could move.

Lucia tackled him, pushed him to the ground, and screamed in his face. Something about being stupid, and an idiot, and _God, didn't he know how worried they were? _And Haru had stared back at him with confused, glazed eyes, as if he himself didn't know what was going on, or indeed, that he had done anything wrong.

Like he'd been under some spell, and he'd just woken up.

Lucia didn't notice it then, and he snaps at himself for it. Again, every time, the same questions chased themselves round and round in his head. Why hadn't he seen it then? Why hadn't he noticed? The things that were being woven away.

Haru, and so much of his time...

Someone had started working. Things had been set in place, and someone, _something _had begun to take hold. It had placed its claws around the silver-haired boy, and started to squeeze.

When Haru started to periodically "go missing", they asked questions.

Of course they did.

Haru was _disappearing. _Sometimes for hours at a time.

He was acting _strange._ They needed to _know._

Sakura tried cajoling, the gentle approach, even a stern one. Cattleya tried guilt trips, whereas Lucia's own mother tried asking, plain and simple, just what it was. King asked questions, sometimes very hard ones. Gale tore out his hair, and Lucia ended up punching him more than once.

They never got any answers.

* * *

He found it in a book one day, by accident, by chance.

He'd found the book in the school library, while walking through the 'Magic' section, and his eyes had flicked, almost imperceptibly, onto the page. One sentence had caught his eye. _'Vanishing magic.' _Curious, he'd asked Sieg (the resident geek) to explain. The blue-haired boy had suddenly turned serious, reaching out a hand and firmly closing the book that Lucia showed him.

Never, he had said. Ask about this spell.

"Why?" Lucia asked.

The other waited, trying to find the words.

"Because," Sieg replied. "It's evil. It's a forbidden spell, and one of the worst. Its effects are terrible. The slow, quiet wearing away of the self... Whosoever casts it can target anybody, and that person will never be able to tell. Even if the victim were to find out what was actually happening, to him, he could never say. He's bound, restricted. He cannot speak of it. The spell has an element of silence to it. It's silent, but deadly."

Sieg frowned.

"It's meant to completely erase its target, without anybody ever coming to know of it."

There was a pause.

Lucia experienced a feeling of foreboding that he couldn't explain.

* * *

The room had been empty.

If he ever found the bastard, he would wish he was dead.

* * *

"I would like," Haru says to him one day, out of the blue. "To try disappearing."

Lucia looks up from his breakfast, completely perplexed. That was unexpected. "What?" he blurts out. "Haru, that's stupid." He expected a heated comeback, an angry, hurt denial. He did not know what to do when Haru looked at him with a blank, unfilled gaze. It lingered for a moment, but was gone.

Like he had just been under a spell.

Haru smiled at him, and took another mouthful of cereal.

Lucia just stared at him, perturbed.

* * *

Someone was to blame. Someone_ had_ to be. He wouldn't just sit back and do nothing. Someone had taken him, used that spell and _taken_ him, grabbed hold and taken him away. Haru had been taken. His life had been tapped into, and slowly, being leached away. He would end up stolen.

Lucia would never forgive them.

If he ever found the bastard, he would wish he was dead.

Lucia wouldn't let him fade.

Lucia would get Haru back no matter what.

* * *

It wasn't until much later that Haru actually did it.

When Lucia found out, he was surprised, though he shouldn't have been. It was the sea. The ocean. Haru had just upped and walked into it, and this time he hadn't walked back. The ocean had finally claimed him. Lucia sat there and listened to the steady beating of his heart, as it grew louder.

And louder.

Ba dum.

Ba dum.

Ba dum.

* * *

Too late.

Lucia screamed in frustration.

The room had been empty.

If he ever found the bastard, he would wish he was dead.

* * *

Lucia still hates himself for that day.

He questions himself.

He wants- _needs_- to know why.

_Why?_ He asks. _Why?_ He screams. _Why you?_

But no matter how many times he stares into the ocean, hoping desperately for an answer, Haru would never give him one.

- - -

**END.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** 019 - Lost

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Lucia, Haru

**Warnings:** -

**Summary:** _He can feel it on his lips. The taste of it._

**Author's Note:** -

-~~~-oOo-~~~-

**019 - Lost**

_He can feel it on his lips. The taste of it._

No matter how many times it happens, it never gets any better.

Haru stared into the fire and thought to himself that perhaps it was for the best.

Lucia gripped the blade, not the hilt, and watched his blood stain the dark metal. Black making it blacker. A grim countenance upon his face. He supposed that it must be done.

No matter how many tries he has at it, he can never quite chip that crack.

When the ice froze up over his boots, Haru looked down and idly wondered where the moisture came from. Then he turned his gaze forward and continued on, the ice splitting into scraps as his foot left a barely visible imprint in the hard snow.

The armor is hard, made of the finest ore and best metal to be found. He'd had his subordinates dig deeper than they ever thought they would, both in Makai and out of it, and he loves how despite being polished, it struggles to shine.

No matter how much he gives of himself, he will never be able to _fill_ that empty space he can feel within him.

The clash of swords.

Scattered screams.

So close now. He can feel it on his lips. The taste of it.

Victory. Defeat.

When it is all over, and they are both good and 'dead' they think to themselves how useless all of it had probably been, and they cry without crying, realizing that someone has lost.

**END.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** 020 - Cry

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Lucia

**Warnings:** -

**Summary:** _He can't remember._

**Author's Note:** -

-~~~-oOo-~~~-

**020 - Cry**

_He can't remember._

"Memories are the most important part of a person, Lucia!" Haru had screamed at him.

Later that night, nursing the sore wounds of defeat, Lucia lies in bed and listens to those words, echoing inside his head. Memories.. most important..

"_Go to sleep, dear,"_ Sinclair's voice, full yet feminine, surging gently through the silence. Like a dark leviathan surfacing from the depths.

"Yes, mother," he replies automatically. But those words, those darn words, still keep circling endlessly in his brain. Yes, mother. Like a good child.

_Memories are.. _what's most _important._

He can remember Haru Glory. The way his voice split the air like a whip, the tentative grip on his sword. The rage. His eyes.

He can remember Aetherion's girl, her large brown eyes, her full lips. The way she bit it whenever she glanced in his direction. He remembers the feel of her skin between his fingertips.

He can remember the day he first found a piece of the Mother Dark Bring. The surge of power in his hands, the dark swirls of grey within that purple core. He remembers that first taste of hatred, settling like a cloak over his skin.

He remembers when he first began to thirst for revenge, the acid sweet and sickening, burning down his throat levelling out just beneath his lungs. The throbbing energy on the back of his hands and in his fingertips.

He can recall the _feel_ of it.

…..

Yet, he can't quite remember the warm touch of his mother, his _real_ mother, or how her body curves, or the sound of her voice, and how her hair felt (was it smooth or fine?) tickling his cheek,

"…...….."

and the raw thought of it makes him want to cry.

**END.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** 021 - Aloof

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Haru, Gale

**Warnings:** -

**Summary:** Haru was growing up, and there was nothing Gale could do about it.

**Author's Note:** Personal introspective.

-~~~-oOo-~~~-

**021 - Aloof **

_Haru was growing up, and there was nothing Gale could do about it._

Gale and Haru sat at the table in the early morning, both preoccupied with their own daily routines. Gale flipped the pages of the newspaper, eyes skimming disinterestedly over the lines of print. Haru chewed slowly on his toast, contemplating. It was quiet. Things had been awkward lately, between them. Haru didn't want to be around Gale so much. More and more, he wanted to go out and do things, wanted to be left alone in his room, didn't want to listen.

More and more, his father seemed... over-bearing. Seemed to want to jump in on every little thing he did, seemed to want to force his way into things Haru was not quite comfortable with him meddling in.

Gradually, both began to withdraw away into themselves.

Haru was growing up, and there was nothing Gale could do about it.

The house was quiet. Nobody else had woken up yet, and dew was still cool upon the grass. It was still dawn. Both sat silently, contemplating. Lost in their thoughts and gazing out into the nearby distance.

And then, Haru got up. Abandoning his breakfast of toast and hot chocolate, he grabbed his father's wrist and began to tug him out of his seat. "C'mon," he said.

"W-wha?" Gale blinked, taken by surprise. "Go where?"

"C'mon," Haru repeated again, tossing his head in the general direction of somewhere.

"Can't this wait?"

"C'mon."

And finally Gale left his seat. Full of curiosity, he followed his son out the door into the garden. "Stand there," Haru instructed, and left him in the middle of their lawn. Gale quirked an eyebrow at his puzzling son. Everyday, the boy got more and more confusing it seemed. More difficult.

Haru left, and Gale let his gaze wander.

He took in the crisp morning air, the cool breeze... the newly reborn light. It was the dawn of a new day. The elder Glory breathed deep, and smiled to himself. Speaking of which, where was..?

"HIYAAAAAAAAA-!"

"WHAT TH- OOF!"

Gale bent over double, wheezing, the air knocked out of him. On his back, Haru laughed like a maniac, arms held tight around his father's neck. "Piggyback ride~!"

"PIGGYBA-... aren't you a little _old_ for this?"

"That should be my question shouldn't it?"

"What? You rude little brat, get off!"

They struggled, Gale trying to get his son off his back, and Haru latching on tight. Seriously, what was with this kid? It was waaaay too early in the morning to be dealing with his unreasonable crap! Teens! Gale growled under his breath, trying in vain to dislodge his son and storm back into the warmth of his living room.

Haru pressed his face to his father's neck. "Touchan," he said. "The view from your shoulders is still the best."

Gale's eyes widened, mouth opening in surprise. He turned to look at his youngest over his shoulder.

"Haru..."

"Faster, faster!"

"Aaah..! Gwah!" Gale stumbled backwards, losing his balance as Haru kicked his legs.

"O-oi! You've gotten heavy, dammit!"

"Isn't it just that you've gotten weaker?"

"Why, you-!"

**END.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** 022 - Blood

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Haru, Lucia

**Warnings:** Spoilers for Final Chapter

**Summary:** And Finally, It was Broken.

**Author's Note:**

-~~~-oOo-~~~-

**022 - Blood**

_And Finally, It was Broken._

It was bright, shining, all around him as light exploded into view -just. Exploded. - rendering reality almost useless and it was the kind of sight that made a muted sound, silent but roaring in your head. He could remember thinking it was beautiful, in a way, before the thought was ripped right out of his mind, like it was never there at all.

There, in front of him.

His voice.

"I was also, waiting for the future.."

The shiver of breath, the blood you could almost see on his words, coating them in microscopic flecks of red. Who put it there.

It was me.

And you.

We who were fighting for something so vague as 'a future'.

Of course you were, why didn't I realize it. Because of your smile. Because of the way your grin was held crooked, the black armor you wore, the cloak that billowed about in the wind and wrapped around you like a shadowy covering of black omens and death.

Because of the way I was blind. Had to be.

"GIVE ME YOUR HAND, LUCIA!"

He saw the sad, lingering smile..

In a way, this was the outcome he wanted.

_'No.. no no no no no!' _

The one he found himself totally incapable of dealing with after all.

Because it was your smile. Because it was the way your grin was held crooked, like it was chipped and fading. Because it was the black armor you wore, like a skin of protection against the world's cruelty and the harsh wind of fate, though it was useless useless useless wasn't it, and the cloak like a curtain, a blanket a sheet with which to cover you with (like one hides those of death) that wrapped (like a magician's veil, held over the one bound to the chair and helpless just before his unwilling captive disappears), the dead, dead eyes.

How sadness and despair hung around you like they had you firmly chained in each's crucifying hallowed grip.

He could feel it slipping loose.. the red string's knot that bound their fates together.

"Haru.."

His name. It rang so clear in his ears. Despite the storm of cracking.

"After this you may do as you like."

_because you are no longer bound by anything._

With a released breath, an exhalation, that sounded like he had been holding it his entire life, Lucia's eyes faded from view, finally shattering into non-existence. Finally.

Finally.

Be Rid.

Of this blood feud.

_I release you._

….

and then he was no more.

"LUCIAAAAAA!"

**END.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Tower Block

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Lucia, Haru, Deep Snow

**Warnings:** -

**Summary:** _Right right up left._

**Author's Note:** I love that game.

-~~~-oOo-~~~-

**023 – Tower Block**

_Right right up left._

"Left! Left! Now flip!"

Lucia growled and hit the pause button. He turned to look at the other draped over his shoulders. "Know what's more annoying than losing at level one-hundred and twenty three?"

Haru blinked back.

"...Losing at level one-hundred and twenty four?"

"No!" Lucia exploded. "It's having a _BACK-SEAT PLAYER hanging over my shoulder!_"

Haru pouted.

"But I'm only helping!"

"I don't need your help!"

"But Lucia, you suck!"

The blonde grit his teeth and tried not to crack the GameBoy's casing in his hands.

"I do not. Suck."

Haru nodded to himself. "You suck. You totally do."

Lucia heaved a sigh of frustration and unpaused the game, concentrating on maneuvering his pieces so that he could beat this level. Flip, flip... left, right, flip- No! Too much flipping! The block landed in an awkward angle, and Lucia frowned.

Great. Now what?

Haru watched, and Lucia found that yes, he did like it better when Haru kept his opinions to himself. Without taking his eyes from the screen, Haru commented to Deep Snow, "He flipped the L-block the wrong way again."

Lucia clutched the GameBoy harder.

"Brat, what did I tell you..."

"I'm not telling you how to play," Haru chirped. "I'm just commenting on your sucky skills. To Deep Snow." A pause. "Who, by the way, doesn't suck."

Lucia glared evilly. Haru smiled back.

Deep Snow finished the equation he was working on and flipped the page, readjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He spared a glance at the two, their gazes still locked, and then at the small gaming device in Lucia's hands.

All of a sudden, there was a loud, long _beeeeeeeeep!_

"Wait, what?" Lucia quickly averted his eyes to the GameBoy, watching in horror as the words _'Game Over!'_ flashed onto the screen.

Deep Snow smiled. "No offense, big brother, but you do suck at Tetris."

Lucia scowled as he reset the thing, cursing himself for forgetting to press the 'Pause' button.

**END.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Taxi

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Lucia, Haru, Deep Snow

**Warnings:** Strange and random.

**Summary:** _He felt sick to his stomach._

**Author's Note:** *shrug* It randomly came to me.

-~~~-oOo-~~~-

**024 – Taxi**

_He felt sick to his stomach._

"Get in the car."

Haru stared at him with a steady, neutral gaze, fully expecting his terms to be complied with.

Lucia scowled back, one hand placed bracingly against his forehead. He didn't hold his glare for long, though. Another wave of nausea swept over him, causing his body to double-up. He felt an irrepressible urge to retch.

Deep Snow sighed at Lucia's stubbornness and opened the door behind them.

"Ani-ue," he said.

Lucia frowned at Deep Snow too, before finally succumbing to his companions' insistence and the goddamned _nausea_, and climbed into the taxi. Haru followed him in, while Deep Snow went around the back and entered via the other door.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"54th Street, Leagrove Mansion."

The cab driver nodded his assent and started the journey through the roads of Marry Loose. Lucia closed his eyes. Just seeing the road sway in front of him was making him feel worse. Breathing deeply, he looked to the side, hoping the change of scenery would help, but the rapidly flashing trees and buildings seemed to blur into a hideous palette of dull colours as they sped past, and reminded him again of wanting to hurl.

Haru reached out then, his hand warmer than Lucia's chilled skin, and tugged him down to lie on his lap. Deep Snow adjusted his legs, lifting them up over his own so that Lucia's could lie somewhat comfortably across them. The blonde felt the comforting touch of Haru's hand as it came to rest upon his forehead.

The three of them sat (or rather two did, and one tried to ignore them both) silently. Lucia pressed his teeth tightly together. He felt sick to his stomach. Haru ran his fingers gently through Lucia's hair, the soothing feel of it driving the nausea, just a little bit, away from his mind.

Lucia frowned to himself.

"I don't need your help."

Haru glanced down.

"You could barely walk."

"I would've been fine."

Deep Snow sighed, resignedly. Haru was quiet for a moment, staring down at the expression of discomfort barely suppressed on Lucia's face.

Then, "Look at what you've failed to do, and what you've accomplished. Weakness is a matter of perspective." he said.

Lucia and Deep Snow were both quiet, absorbing his words.

They didn't speak for the rest of the journey back home.

**END.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** 025 - Search

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Haru, Gale, Cattleya

**Warnings:** Aaaaangst D:

**Summary:** Because souls aren't bound by a concept as simple as time. Once dead, Gale Glory's spirit is sent back to the past to find out what he's always wanted to know: What became of his children?

**Author's Note:** I haven't written in a long time, and it shows. orz

-~~~-oOo-~~~-

**025 - Search **

_Because souls aren't bound by a concept as simple as time. Once dead, Gale Glory's spirit is sent back to the past to find out what he's always wanted to know: What became of his children?_

These things, Gale sees.

Haru and Cattleya, alone at the beach. Cattleya picks up a cone shell and shows it to her brother, who is absolutely fascinated at the concept of a crab living inside it. 'Hermit crab,' his daughter calls it, and the three year old repeats the words to himself over and over, learning its meaning.

'Hermit crab, hermit crab, hermit crab,' he chirps.

Cattleya smiles, pleased.

They walk home laughing, seashells in their pockets.

These things, Gale hears.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?"

Cattleya stomps off to his room (he was planning to build another room for Haru when he got back, but it seems that he had inherited Cattleya's instead, while his daughter slept in her parents' bedroom) angry tears on her cheeks. He hears the door slam.

Haru sat at the table, which was covered in food that he had, in his fun, gotten all over the place.

He looked incredibly guilty.

Gale hears nothing from his son but the quiet chinks of porcelain, as the boy gathered up the remains of dinner and washed the dishes.

These things, Gale sees.

It's been an hour, maybe two, and Haru is still standing outside his parents' bedroom.

"Nee-chan...," he whines softly at the door. "Nee-chan... I'm sorry. Haru won't do it again."

Silence.

"I'm sorry... Won't do it again. I'm sorry."

He repeats the same thing over and over for what seems to him like hours.

"I'm sorry."

Haru is eight when he first says it.

They are walking up the hill, headed back to the house where Cattleya is waiting, talking about things as they traveled through the forest. The cafe owner had started a topic based on nostalgia. Because the boy beside him really _did_ look like his dear friend, and looked more and more like him every day.

"Genma," he looks the man straight in the eye. "We don't need my father."

Genma's feet still, words dying in his mouth. They come to a stop along the path.

"Haru..," he finally manages.

"I can do all he can. I can protect nee-chan, I can help around the house, I can cook, I can clean, I can fight and I'll never, never leave her." Haru turned away and started home. "So what do we need him for?"

The sun didn't seem to shine as brightly when its light was filtered through a forest's canopy.

"You resent him," Genma calls after his retreating back. It wasn't a question. Just a sadly drawn conclusion, with much pulling and further tangling of the strings of this mess.

Haru turned back. "I won't let him take her away like he did mother."

This, Gale sees.

Haru is outside, on the cliff, sitting cross-legged and watching his mother's grave. He is soaking wet, did he sit outside in the rain? Half a blanket drapes itself over his head. He blinks and looks up at Cattleya's smiling face. He gratefully pulls the cloth over his shoulder. His sister sits down on his right, and they watch the grave together, cuddled in the same blanket.

They spend a long while just sitting there, watching their mother together.

It's the anniversary of her death.

Finally, when darkness was starting to tinge the orange sky purple, Haru got up. Cattleya took the hand he offered as he helped her to her feet, and wrapped the blanket tighter around her. The breeze was still cool. Haru led her back inside, one hand grasped warmly in his.

She sat at the table, still wrapped in the blanket as Haru made her a cup of chamomile tea.

Their mother's favorite.

He leaned against the sink while she finished, the hot cup cradled firmly in her hands.

When the cup was long dry, she still sat, staring blankly at the table, lost in her own thoughts.

Haru left to take a shower.

Later that night, Haru and Cattleya lay curled up in their parents' bed, breathing soft and shallow. Gale looked at them sadly. He could guess why. Neither could bear to be alone. Not tonight. Especially not tonight.

A cloud shifted over the moon, and the light coming through the window faded.

Haru sat up without warning. In the darkness, a pair of silver eyes looked straight ahead, arms wrapped around his knees. He was looking intently at something, _someone_ who stood right at the foot of the bed.

Gale held his breath.

Maybe... maybe...

"Can you see me?" he asked.

He shouldn't be able to anymore, but Gale could imagine the thundering beat of his heart, the quickening rush of blood in his ears.

"No," was his son's soft reply.

"But you can hear me."

"Yes."

They were quiet for a moment longer. Gale wanted to say something, anything. First, I'm sorry. Then, you've grown. Then, it's been a long time. Then, I missed you both. Then, I love you.

Then, will you forgive me?

Haru stared still into the darkness.

"Who are you?"

Gale didn't know what to say. He waited a minute or two, trying to put into words what he was. I'm a spirit. A ghost. I'm your father. …...I'm dead.

Haru waited patiently for an answer.

He ended up walking out of his own bedroom without saying a thing.

In the morning, Cattleya awoke alone on the bed. Opening her eyes, she saw the space where her brother should have been having nothing but rumpled white sheets. She blinked, sat up and rubbed her eyes, then slipped off the mattress.

Padding slowly downstairs, she saw him. Haru stood at the stove, a white cloth tied like a bandanna to keep his hair back as he cooked breakfast. Noticing she was awake, Haru turned to her and smiled.

"Good morning!"

He looks... very much like someone else did. He had smiled just like that when she came padding into the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and wondering where mother was. Still asleep with the baby?

She smiles back.

This scene, Gale bears witness to.

Genma, his old, old friend, is visiting, and he leans against the wall in Haru's room, gazing out at the sight of the ocean. The room's owner sits on his bed, lounging at his window, likewise gazing out at the expanse of blue, the cawing gulls swooping over it, and feeling the cool breeze on his face.

"One day," Haru said softly. "Nee-chan will love me because I am not father."

Genma looked at him sadly.

"And I'll win."

This time, Gale feels.

He walks out to sea, out onto the sea, the sunset's light shining radiantly through him. Behind him was the place he called home, the friends he treasured, the scenery that brought calm to his heart. His family.

_Did you find what you were looking for?_ A voice in his head, not his own, whispered.

Gale choked, feeling his throat tighten painfully.

"No," he released in a breathless sob. "..No."

**END.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Santa

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Lucia, Haru, Deep Snow, Elie

**Warnings:** XD

**Summary:** _Because Haru is naïve, and this _so_ would happen._

**Author's Note:** BAHAHAHA!

-~~~-oOo-~~~-

**026 - Santa**

_Because Haru is naïve, and this _so_ would happen._

Lucia sighed.

"Augh. Snow."

"What about Deep Snow?" Elie asked.

"Not Deep Snow. Snow snow."

Haru blinked at him. "What's wrong with snow?" he chirped. "I like snow. Snow likes snow. Snow is fun!"

Lucia glanced back. "I don't mind the snow. It's the shovelling of it off the front step and the trudging through it across the lawn to get to school and the wet carpet because it melts off your boots once you get inside."

Haru turned to Deep Snow, sitting silently beside them.

"You hear that Snow? He doesn't mind you a bit. It's just that he has to shovel you off the front step and trudge through you across the lawn to get to school and you wet the carpet."

Elie giggled, lifting her hands from her lap to cover her mouth.

Lucia and his adopted brother glared. Haru grinned.

"Don't _you_ have to shovel the lawn?" Lucia drawled.

"Nope!" Elie chirped. "Daddy does it!"

"...Figures."

"We don't have a lawn. Besides, dad slips and falls on the ice first thing in the morning. That dislodges all the snow on the roof."

"..."

"...I can see how winter has been made so convenient for you."

Haru smiled at Lucia's deadpan tone.

"Well," he continued. "Snow is always good. I mean, snow brings Santa! And that means presents! And stuff! So snow is good! Because we get presents! And stuff!"

Elie stopped examining her nails and blinked. His other two companions just stared.

The three exchanged looks across Haru's table as all about them other students went on with lunch, eating and chatting with friends.

"Haru...," Lucia finally began. "You know that... Santa isn't real right?"

There was a small, awkward silence.

Slowly, Haru turned to look at him. "...He isn't?" Lucia quirked a brow, not because of the question (okay, maybe also because of the question) but because Haru had the most betrayed look upon his face he had ever seen.

"No," Haru looked just a little bit more crestfallen. "He isn't."

"Yeah..," Elie smiled. "I mean.. daddy told me he was Santa when I was twelve." She looked across the table. "How about you Deep Snow? How did you find out?"

Deep Snow rested his head on one hand. "...I tried sending a letter to him so I hopped on the internet to Google his address... but when I saw the sentence _'the origin of Santa'_ I... well, it kinda dawned on me."

Elie nodded understandingly and patted his shoulder.

She looked to her right.

"What about you, Lucia?"

Her blonde classmate shrugged and looked carelessly out the window. "... I knew Santa wasn't blonde."

There was a brief pause as everyone imagined King dressed up in a Santa suit. Elie struggled valiantly not to giggle (unfortunately losing), and even Deep Snow and Lucia had small smirks on their lips.

"Well, of course not," Haru huffed. "Santa has grey hair!"

The rest of them blinked.

"Haru," Lucia said again. "Santa isn't _real_."

"But.. but..," Haru began his dispute. "He came to our house! Dad had to go pick up grandpa and Santa came and we gave him cookies and milk and he let us sit on his lap and told us stories about the North Pole and gave us PRESENTS and mom took _photos_ and when Dad came back (sans grandpa, apparently it was too cold for his joints so he couldn't travel) Santa'd gone and he'd missed him! We talked about it for weeks!"

"..."

"And then grandpa came later with Genma, because his joints felt better."

"..."

"It... was obviously... your father."

"What? No way!"

"Yes way. Your father. He dressed up as Santa."

"But dad went to pick up grandfather!"

"..."

Lucia put his head in his hands. Here it goes again. "The way your family raised you..," he muttered, feeling another headache coming on. "What? What about my family?" Haru enquired.

"...Look," Lucia gestured with his hands. "If Santa Claus is real, then how on Earth are there multiples of him in every shopping centre in the world, hmm?" Deep Snow nodded. "All at the same time, attending to hundreds of children." Another gesture, for emphasis. "Every year."

There. There was no way Haru could dispute that.

Deep Snow and Elie sighed to themselves. Really, sometimes Haru was just too sheltered...

Haru was quiet and thought for a moment.

"Body doubles."

Lucia, who had just drawn breath to start another conversation, stopped and choked on it.

"...What?" he managed to wheeze.

Haru nodded sagely. "Body doubles. To prevent assassination."

The other three stared. Lucia spluttered for a moment, while Deep Snow's jaw graciously detached itself and hung wide open.

"Haru," Elie asked, disbelieving,"Who would want to... _kill_ Santa Claus?"

"The non-believers!"

"…..Oi." Lucia smacked a hand to his forehead.

"No, really Lucia! They're evil hob-goblins, the ones that are fighting against Santa's Elves! They come from the South Pole and are _against_ Christmas because it ruins their already ruinous economy!"

"Who...Who.. told you that?" Deep Snow questioned faintly, reeling from the lapse in sanity their conversation had taken.

"Nee-chan did."

"...I see." Deep Snow saw all too well.

"Haru," Lucia ground out. "There are no hob-goblins. They don't exist."

Haru looked confused.

"...Really?"

"Really."

"..Not even in Makai?"

"...No, Haru, not even in Makai."

Haru frowned, hand cradling his lip in classic 'thinking' posture. He'd have to go home and check with his nee-chan on that. After all, she couldn't _possibly_ have been lying to him. What reason would she have, other than to sate his then-and-as-of-yet-now-still overly active imagination? She may have just been mistaken...

"Okay... say," he began again, laying the imaginary facts out with his hands. "Say that there are no hob-goblins."

Lucia groaned and buried his head in his arms. Deep Snow adopted a look of pity, while Elie's lip mysteriously twitched.

"...If it really is just a whole buncha people in suits.. then... It's a Conspiracy!"

"….What?" Lucia breathed once again, for the second time in fifteen minutes. _'I just can't believe this kid.'_

"It's a conspiracy! They're people trying to unite the world under Santa! Or, like.. they're _actually the elves_, agents of Santa Claus, because seriously, the guy can't be in all places at once."

Lucia made a disbelieving little sound and buried his head in his arms once again.

"Well, what else could it be?" Haru asked his friends. "Who else left sooty footprints all over the floor? My eyes don't lie on Christmas morning. My presents were real."

Deep Snow closed his eyes in the face of the illogic.

"And he had to have read our letters because _we got what we wrote on them!_ C'mon! Santa's real, you guys!" Haru pouted. "Now stop making stuff up about alternate realities where Santa is really just multiple fathers and his secret workshop in the North Pole doesn't actually exist."

"...We're not-"

"And where would you _hide_ that many fake Santa suits?"

"..."

Elie sighed. "Okay, Haru. ...You win. He's real." Haru beamed. "...As long as you can keep deluding yourself." She got up and stretched. One by one, the other three followed as they left the classroom, heading off to the cafeteria.

"..."

"..Y'know, maybe Santa knows magic! That's how he gets to places so fast! And how he fits down the chimney, and gets away with breaking and entering and stuff."

A collection of sighs.

"Hey guys, think Sieg knows Santa?"

"..."

**END.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Power

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Lucia, Haru

**Warnings:**

**Summary:** _On birds, screams and things._

**Author's Note:** Random.

-~~~-oOo-~~~-

**027 - Power**

_On birds, screams and things._

They were on vacation at a temple. Or rather, they'd stopped by the ancient, historical place because it was an interesting piece of architecture with a rich background, and it was a 'must-see' monument for those on their way to the hot springs. Lucia sat beside his father, bored, as the priest retold the story of how this place came to be. He glanced around him. Everyone sat cross-legged on the floor, listening intently to the priest's tale of the great fire that had occurred here a hundred years ago, razing a large village, and then about the large flood that had wiped out the village that was built here after the fire, and how the temple was built and many prayers said in the hopes that the hundreds of lives lost here would be appeased.

Haru fidgeted. Lucia frowned. The other boy was clearly uncomfortable, and kept shifting as if he wanted to touch the wooden planks that made up the floor as little as possible. He kept looking around him nervously.

"Father," Lucia whispered. "I'm going out for a minute."

King's lips tipped downwards a little in a frown at his son's slightly rude manner of extracting himself from their group, but he said nothing.

Lucia stuck to the shadowy areas of the large, airy temple. The smooth pillars with carvings on top seemed to stretch upwards forever. He crept around until he reached Haru's side.

"C'mon," he said, offering his hand. Haru jerked, then looked up at him, surprised. Then he took his hand and let Lucia pull him to his feet. Lucia led him out of the temple, their bare feet making almost no sound.

Once outside, Haru let out a breath Lucia hadn't realized he'd been holding. The sun was out and it was a bright, warm day. The occasional breeze swept by, and the sky was a bright blue, though there were several large, puffy clouds. The sound of bird-song came from varying points all over the temple garden, which was rich with flowers in bloom.

Lucia noticed Haru still seemed tense.

"What was it?"

Haru hesitated, looked back. "It's weird," he said.

Lucia shrugged. "It always is. So tell me anyway."

Haru looked out at the garden.

"There was screaming coming from the floor."

"...Ah." Lucia ran a hand through his hair. "The spirits of those who died here?"

"I don't know... "

Lucia looked at the silver-haired boy's back. A cloud passed over the sun, casting a patch of shadow upon them. The blonde stepped forward and pulled at Haru's wrist, stepping past him and heading towards a large oak tree. Haru immediately gripped the fabric of Lucia's sleeve, looking around him distractedly as they made their way into the garden.

The tree looked old, with fairly new bark now that it was spring and a solid, straight trunk. They sat down beneath it, in the shade of it's sprawling branches and dense layers of leaves. They waited for Haru to stop feeling uneasy, listening to the life around them.

"Birds," Haru suddenly said, pointing up.

Lucia looked where he was pointing. Right above Haru's head was a branch with a bird's nest in it. He looked back at Haru, saw the other boy looking up at it intently. Without even knowing why, he started climbing the tree, scaling its large trunk and hoisting himself up onto the branch. He may be seven, but he was more fit that most fourteen year olds.

Lucia blinked at the nest. There were three baby birds in it, and one broken egg shell. They barely looked alive, chirping weakly. What had happened to their parents? Weren't they feeding these things?

He reached out and gently gripped the nest, drawing it close to his chest, before beginning the

journey back down to the ground. He took care not to fall, as the wood was smooth and almost slippery beneath his grip.

When his feet touched the top of a root, he let himself slide down to the ground to sit beside Haru once more, the nest and its contents safe. Looking half-dead, but safe. He looked at it and the dying chicks inside, before handing it to Haru.

The other looked at the nest and blinked, then reached out with his left hand. Lucia passed it over. He held it, watching the birds sadly. Lucia watched him gently lift a finger to hover lightly over the heads of the tiny birds, as if stroking them gently. The blonde sighed, stretched his arms and neck, and tried to look up at the sky through the leaves. All that shone through was a searing light.

He turned back to Haru to say something, maybe about going back inside, and stopped.

The nest in his hand was empty of all but the eggshell.

The sound of a bird's chirp echoed above them. Then two. Then three. The call of fully-grown, adult birds.

Haru turned to look at him blankly. "Do you think it'll ever go away?"

Lucia closed his mouth and looked back. What was it, in the end? An ability, a sixth sense? Some kind of weird intuition? A gift? A curse? He didn't have the answers.

He looked back at the temple, the dark mouth of its entrance as if absorbing all light.

"I don't know."

**END.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** To be Living

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Lucia, Haru

**Warnings:**

**Summary:** _some things. some people. _

**Author's Note:** I have an early day and a test tomorrow, really should be in bed now. .;

-~~~-oOo-~~~-

**028 – To be Living**

_some things. some people. _

He rested his head against the worn wood, sighing. Haru stroked the old piano contentedly, his upper body sprawled against it. It was an old thing, it was. Broken, too. It had just been for fun, when they'd gone into the shop and Haru had requested to play it. He didn't know why he did, but maybe it was something about the way it stood, on display, as if that was all it was ever for. But the moment he had lifted the keyboard cover and rested his fingers upon its keys, he knew it had something special.

It had a soul.

His finger played a note, and he knew at once they would be buying it.

It had served him well, this old, broken piano. It wasn't anything grand. Nothing majestic. But Haru kept it carefully tuned, even though its being broken meant that it never sounded like a normal piano. Haru didn't care anyway. Its sound was unique.

The door opened with a click, and Lucia stepped through the doorway, unraveling the gray scarf around his neck. He paused at the sight of his lover, lovingly petting his piano.

The blond took off his coat, hanging it and his scarf on the stand by the entrance and closed the door behind him with his heel. It swung back into place with a soft click and Lucia bent to slip off his shoes.

Haru turned his gaze over his shoulder, that content smile still on his lips.

Lucia stepped behind him, nuzzling Haru's neck and slipping his hands round the other's waist. "I'm home," he whispered into his ear. "Welcome back," ghosted over his nose.

Then he hefted the silver-haired teen in his arms off the piano chair and onto the sofa, throwing himself on top of him before Haru could think to escape. Haru giggled as Lucia wrapped his arms around his lower back, bringing his own to loop around the blond's neck.

"You didn't miss me, did you?" Lucia murmured into silver hair, a slight furrow to his brow and a small frown on his lips. "You pay too much attention to that darn thing. I almost regret buying it for you."

Haru giggled. "Well, it keeps me company while you're away."

Lucia growled playfully. "_Still_ should have never let you set foot in that store." Haru looked up at him. Really, Raregroove. Jealous of a piano? Lucia looked back down. Shut up. Haru smiled wryly at their silent exchange and Lucia tucked his lover's head beneath his chin.

Haru shifted his hands so that one tangled itself in his lover's hair, stroking soothingly, and the other rested lightly on the other's collarbone. He pressed his face into Lucia's neck and breathed deep.

They remained that way for a while, just enjoying the calm quiet of their home, the dim evening ambiance, and the steady rhythm of their own breathing. The feeling of being together, in a way they wanted to stay till the end of time.

"Hey Lucia," Haru whispered.

"Nn?" Lucia murmured back.

Haru shifted a hand to rest over Lucia's heart. "Will you be with me? Even when I die?"

There was the sound of nothing but breathing, and the scent of the one wrapped in his arms and around him. Haru smiled, so many things in that expression, and Lucia gazed ahead, into the future. What did he see there?

Two breaths, three. Almost in tandem, synchronizing.

"Will you?"

**END.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** Toothache

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Lucia, Haru

**Warnings:**

**Summary:** _For the sickeningly sweet _

**Author's Note:** omg. Omg. Finally! THE LAST ONE IS DONE!

-~~~-oOo-~~~-

**029 – Toothache**

_For the sickeningly sweet _

Haru couldn't help but notice that the blonde was acting weird today.

The whole day, it seemed, Lucia was determined to starve himself.

He hadn't drunk anything, except maybe a few sips of water.

He had taken a bite of jammed toast this morning, twitched, and then placed it back down on his plate, not touching it again after that. At lunch, he didn't even look twice at the ever-lengthening queue in the cafeteria.

Haru also noticed something else that was weird: Lucia didn't look bored in class at all. Well, okay, so he did.. the blonde found _everything_ they had to learn boring and trivial and far, far beneath his 'superior intellect' (Haru always giggled when Lucia used those words). But instead of adopting his usual rest-cheek-in-hand posture of supreme laziness, the blonde had just sat back in his seat and fiddled with his pencil.

Strange.

Haru decided to ask him about it.

Strolling up to the blonde, who looked up as he approached, Haru smiled in his usual carefree way. Lucia breathed in greeting. The silverette had to bite the corner of his lip to keep from giggling.

Right, right... back to the topic at hand.

"Lucia... is something wrong?"

A pause, then a slightly annoyed look. Lucia looked away.

Haru blinked.

"...Lucia?"

No response.

….Wait, wait.. so Lucia wasn't going to talk to him now?

"..Luciaaaaa...," Haru called, brow slightly furrowing. Why was he acting so strange~? He bounced on his feet, getting agitated with curiosity. He leaned to the side, trying to see the look in Lucia's eyes.

Lucia avoid his gaze.

Haru's lip quirked. '_Oh, playing hard-to-get, are we? Well, in that case..'_

"."

Lucia twitched.

"Don't call me that," he growled lowly.

Haru did a little mental fist-pump.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat's wroooooooooong Luuuucccyyy~~~?"

Again with the drawn out nickname. Lucia twitched harder.

"Go away."

"...Luu-"

Lucia got up to leave. Haru blinked, then quickly threw himself forward into Lucia's lap. Lucia blinked in surprise, suddenly finding himself unable to extricate himself like he'd intended. He glared at the smaller silverette.

"Glory...," he growled again in warning.

Yet, Haru noticed, the warning seemed.. rather 'tight-lipped'.

"What's the matter, Lucia?"

Lucia avoided the honest, concerned gaze boring straight into his eyes, glancing everywhere but straight ahead. It didn't work. Haru just kept staring at him, curiosity and worry in his stubborn gaze. After five minutes, Lucia had to look back at him.

He sighed, finally giving up.

"I don't... wanna talk... about it," he gritted out, a small wince escaping him.

Haru's eyes widened. "Are you.. in pain?"

"No-"

"Lucia, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm telling you it isn't-"

Lucia reared back a little, startled once again, as Haru placed cold hands on either side of his face. Lucia frowned, a small thought working its way in the back of his mind. _'..Cold?'_

"Where? What happened? Why are you-"

"It's not like that, dammit!," Lucia opened his mouth to say, but as soon as he parted his lips he winced once more as the motion caused a shifting in his jaw.

Haru stared.

"Lucia..."

"...what."

"The reason you didn't eat anything.."

Lucia shifted uncomfortably.

"The reason you didn't drink anything.."

His fingers clenched uneasily on the edge of his seat.

"...Is because you have a toothache?"

Lucia closed his eyes, cursing himself for trying to talk with Haru in his lap. The other teen was so close, _of course_ he would be able to see inside his mouth if he'd opened it.

"..Lucia?"

The blonde snapped his eyes open and into a glare at the mildly amused tone.

"..Shouldn't you go to a dentist?"

"No."

"But doesn't it hurt-"

"It'll go away."

"...No, it won't."

Lucia's frowned deepened, and he moved forward, Haru sliding back and off of his lap to allow the blonde to get up from his seat. Lucia shoved his hands in his pockets and headed towards the door.

"It's nothing."

"...Lucia?"

"Yeah."

"It could become infected. You could get a fever. It might make you sick."

"..It won't."

"...Lucia?"

"What." (Stop making me talk, dammit.)

"You're so stubborn."

Lucia looked over his shoulder at Haru's disapproving gaze, and sighed. His fingers curled around the door's handle.

"Just leave it – UGGHHH!"

Next thing he knew, he was lying on his back, a warm weight on top of him. Haru'd tackled him. The little brat! Lucia glared. Hard.

Haru, unfazed, was grinning.

"Well, if you won't go to the dentist, let me get rid of it for you."

"What do you mean by- AFAHUFHUIAGEGQW!"

Opening his mouth had been a big mistake, Lucia soon found out, as half way through his sentence he found Haru's hands in his mouth. Frantically he tried to push him away, but Haru managed to dodge his hands while straddling him, surprisingly able to keep him pinned despite being the lighter of them both. Ignoring Lucia's garbled curses, protests and insults, his fingers at last felt their way to one of Lucia's right molars. Haru licked his lips, feeling along the side for- there! A sharp edge where there shouldn't be! Pressing his fingers on either side of the troublesome tooth, Haru pulled.

Lucia howled as the tooth was ripped free without warning, and bucked the silverette off of his waist. He immediately got up onto his knees, one hand over his mouth. He felt around with his tongue... then spat out a glob of blood and saliva onto the floor. He snarled in distaste at the metallic flavour in his mouth.

He looked at Haru to see the silverette propping himself up from the floor. Haru looked up at him and grinned, holding up one bloodied, large molar, with a round, dark spot where a cavity was located.

"Got it."

Lucia snarled.

Haru stared down at the tooth in his hand, the grin fading into a smile. "Wow, Lucia.. I thought you took pretty good care of your teeth." Lucia grumbled in response.

"So, what are you gonna do with it?"

"What?," Lucia looked at him in confusion.

"Your tooth. What'cha gonna do with it?"

Lucia waved his hand in the air disparately. "Just throw it away, moron!"

Haru pouted. "Aw, but that's such a waste!"

"... It's just a tooth."

"No it's not! 'Tis a noble piece of enamel."

"..."

"It's served you dutifully, grinding thy bread into digestible pieces! Until it got sick."

Lucia rolled his eyes and sighed.

"...I should keep it."

The blonde blinked. "...What?"

"Keep it. You know.. I could probably make a necklace of it!"

"...Glory."

"I have some nice twine at home.. maybe a chain? Nah, twine sounds good. Matches the texture."

"Glory."

"I could bore holes in its sides.. maybe on either side of the cavity. And I could add more holes or paint some spots or something, to make a face.. "

"Glory. That's gross."

"A frowny face, like yours, because you always act like something crawled up your-"

"Glory!"

"But it'd be awesome!"

"...No."

Haru looked slightly put out.

"..I'm not having something that's been in my mouth for several years around your neck."

"..Still think it'd make a cool necklace."

Lucia dragged a hand down his face and groaned. "Whatever," he said, spitting out more red saliva.

"Maybe I can put it in my box."

"...Your what?"

"My teething box. It's where all my teeth go after they're out."

Lucia stared at Haru with an incredulous look on his face.

"...What?"

"Glory, that's DISGUSTING."

"Hey, I can't just throw them away! They used to be. PART. Of my FACE. INSIDE OF MY HEAD! The tooth fairy is a cheapo swindler anyway... can you believe he only pays twenty cents for front teeth?"

Haru crossed his arms and frowned. "Really, he should be ashamed. Ripping off little children."

Lucia stared, and stared, until the taste of his blood built up and he had to spit onto the floor once more. "...Whatever," he finally gave and pushed himself onto his feet. He needed to go to the bathroom and rinse out his mouth or something.. maybe get a drink.

"Does it hurt?"

"What?" Lucia turned back around.

"Does it still hurt?" Haru asked again, eyes once again concerned.

"...No."

Haru flashed an ecstatic smile. "Great!" Lucia smiled... just a little. _'Sometimes, this kid can be so... sweet."_

"..You know, if I put your tooth in my box, I wonder if I can find it again."

"...Leaving now." And Haru got up and followed him out of the empty classroom and down into the corridor.

"..I probably could. Because it'd have a different colour. Maybe."

"Glory."

"And it'd be larger than mine. Maybe."

"Just drop it, Glory."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"And it'd exude an aura of evil."

Cue one long-suffering sigh.

**END.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** Happy Ending

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Lucia, Haru, Elie

**Warnings:** -

**Summary:** _It was never truly there._

**Author's Note:**

-~~~-oOo-~~~-

**030 – Happy Ending**

_It was never truly there._

She stands outside the door, with the car and their things, and she's waiting for him to walk out to her and drive off to a house and home, under a clear blue sky, with kids, a little dog, a freshly mowed lawn, small, red and yellow mailbox, home-baked, fresh bread, the smell of it wafting sweet and three little words ending in 'ever after'.

_'I have to go.'_ hangs above them like a gallows' blade.

Silver looks at his face into his gaze, but not quite.

His eyes like shattered glass.

His eyes like hallowed amber.

All those words between them, the passion and the rage. Sorrow. Tears. All worn and well used, enough that he is tired of them. Exchanged blows.

He smiles, sadly.

Because blond is beautiful, and silver is a goddamned _liar._

He'll just have to wake up and hope that one day, it just won't hurt.

This is goodbye.

Blonde eyes watch silver watch blonde, realizing there is white around the edges, oh, and if only he'd thought to look. Silver eyes watch blonde watch silver, lament and regret and one hand extended not sooner.

Silver has eyes of the deepest star-skimmed river.

Pay the price.

"I wish it could have been you."

Blonde nods slowly, and after all this time it has never really truly bit in until this moment.

Silver turns, leaves. Arrives at the door. Blonde watches his back, the wooden cottage around him washing out in the bright morning sunlight but somehow the glow through the door could blind one to tears, but he keeps watching.

One foot steps outside.

They always played with shooting stars.

**END.**


End file.
